Kamen Rider Soul
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Victory is in a simple soul huh? Then why am I here? I'm definitely not simple! And why do I have a Driver in RWBY!
1. A simple Soul huh?

**AN: Hi! So, I've been reading some fanfiction, and I've decided, I'm gonna do something I don't usually do! TADA! Also. This is not an SI. Not fully anyway. I'm much less fit and healthy in real life. This is like, a much more idealised version of myself. ALSO! The name is not my name! It's a combo of a few different names. Also! I've watched up to a few episodes of Volume 4 in real life. This version of me however, has only watched the first few episodes, and RWBY Chibi. Mostly Chibi. If you have any questions or ideas for where to go with this, then leave a review! Please make sure to be constructive if you can. If not, it's fine. But I would much prefer constructive reviews that are helpful!**

"You think he'll be okay…?"

"Trust me. It'll all work out… They'll be safe thanks to him…"

"I just hope you're right…"

"Now then, let's go, we can't let him know just yet…"

I opened my eyes groggily, sitting up slowly and resting my hand on the cold dirt below… Wait. Dirt?! Taking another look, I stood up, finding myself in a forest… Snow was all around me. I stood up quickly, trying to figure out just where I was… "Okay… This doesn't look like anywhere I'm familiar with…" I muttered, searching through my pockets for my phone… Aaaaaand it wasn't there… Great… Frowning, I rummaged more, feeling something brushing against my fingers… Getting a better grip and pulling it out, I examined it… It looked like some sort of bulky belt buckle, a clear screen on the front, with a small latch on one side of it and two buttons on the top, one black and the other white, directly above the screen… No. No way… "Is this…?" I muttered to myself in excitement, before I gave a grin. "This is a driver isn't it!" I exclaimed, before I pressed it against my waist. Just as I has expected, the Driver, for that's what it was, attached to my waist with a belt strap appearing to hold it on.

" _ **Aura Driver!**_ " The Driver announced. Okay. This was officially awesome. Sure, I was lost in a snowy forest with no way to find my way home, but I had a driver! Always gotta look at the positive side of things!

"Alright… Got a driver… Now back to finding a way home…" I decided, looking up at the sky to see if I could find any landmarks… "Wait. WAITWAITWAIT!" I shouted, seeing the Shattered moon in the sky! "The moon… Then that means…" I spun around, noticing a small red box in the snow… It didn't have any markings on it at all… I picked it up, and examined it… "This is still warm… Then… This is Ruby's ammo box from the trailer… Red must have just happened… I'm in RWBY…" I realised, glancing around in worry…

I heard a growl from behind me, and spun around, finding a large pack of large black bears and wolves, both with bone like armouring over their bodies along with red markings… "Grimm… Damnit. Must have sensed my panicking… Or heard the yelling…" I muttered to myself. "Ruby won't be anywhere nearby at this point… Let's hope I can transform with this thing… Don't have any trinkets…" I whispered, pressing the white button on the top, causing music to play, the Grimm looking at me in slight confusion. "HENSHIN!" I shouted, pressing the black button.

" _ **Soul form!**_ " The Driver announced, sounding sorta like the Den-O driver now that I think about it… " _ **Tamashī no chikara! Ōra no pawā!**_ " The Driver called out, as I transformed…

My comparison to the Den-O driver was actually more accurate then I'd expected! I was wearing a grey suit that looked a lot more defensive than Den-O's Plat form. Somehow, I knew exactly what I looked like all over… It's hard to describe, but it's like how in TV shows, they'll show dynamic angles of the Rider's suit from all sides, and I can see them in my head… My body was covered in armoured plates, which I'm guessing are because my suits pretty plain… The Driver now has a box attached to it, which I can tell is empty at the moment. The Ammo Box I had picked up earlier was gone, and on my left arm one of the shoulders armour plates was a soft whitish colour, so I guess the box is in there? Oh well! My helmet was a simple grey disk. Sorta like if the Faiz Visor was a full disk in a way, but also like a compact astronaut helmet with a tinted visor if that makes any sense. The best way I can describe it is, it's like an astronaut helmet, but small and the visor is black. And oddly enough… I don't have anything to show where my mouth was like lots of modern riders do. Interesting… I mean really, most at least have something to show where the chin ends, but mine doesn't…

"This is where I'd put a witty catchphrase." I snarked to myself, before I adopted a fighting position. I'm not a professional fighter by any means. I don't even take boxing or martial arts lessons. I'm just bulky, and good at punching hard.

The Grimm began to recover from the light that had appeared when I transformed, and a Beowulf, sorta like a werewolf, ran at me, intent on killing me.

I punched as hard as I could, and my eyes widened under my helmet as the Grimm was sent flying into chunks, hitting other Grimm and knocking them back a bit. "Whoa… Wasn't expecting that…" I muttered to myself, noting that the other Grimm seemed surprised as well, before they all charged me, intent on avenging their fallen comrade! Well, I assume that's what they planned. It's not like Grimm can talk or anything. "Welp, you asked for it!" I told them, before I ran at them, punching and kicking them as much as I could, my eyes wide with excitement as I defeated all of them… Finally, I had defeated them all, and was trying to figure out how to change back… "Let's see… I pressed white then black… So maybe…" I pressed the black button, causing the music from before to play in reverse. I then pushed the white button, and found my rider form vanish, the Ammo box appearing in my hand again. "Okay. White and Black to transform. Black and white to change back." I muttered to myself, putting the Ammo Box into a pocket and walking off to find somewhere warmer… I was only wearing a t-shirt and joggers after all, with the clothes you'd obviously wear as well, like underwear and socks and shoes and stuff…. And by Joggers, I think Americans call them… Sweatpants or something? Whatever. I'm gonna get cold if I don't find somewhere warm! Brits can get cold as well you know! We don't just drink tea all day!

 **Elsewhere…**

A figure, probably male, observed the young man, watching him wander off into the cold forest… "Soon… Soon, they will all be safe…" The figure told another figure, who seemed female…

"I hope you're right… If he fails… We'll have ruined a family for nothing…" The woman whispered to herself, hoping dearly that their plan would succeed.

 **Back with our rider!**

I kept walking, leaving behind the snow and reaching trees with leaves! "Finally, maybe I can find people!" I said to myself with a grin. "Now let's see… Soul form… If I'm in RWBY… Then Victory is in a simple Soul… Kamen Rider Soul? Yeah, that works!" I grinned to myself, before realising I hadn't used a finisher. Rambling to myself about things was just my way of keeping my mind focused on something. "Oh no… There's only two buttons… Maybe I have to press one of them multiple times? I can test it later… Catchphrases! Let's see… Hmm… Before or after…? Before could be… Uh… I'll show you the power of a simple soul! After transforming… Hmm… Victory is in my soul? Nah… I'll work on an after Henshin catchphrase I guess." I decided, continuing to walk… And walk… Aaaaaand walk… "I wonder why I don't have any weapons… If my Driver is like Den-O, then that means I'll get possessed… Hope not… This is my body… Nobody else is allowed to touch it!" I said out loud. "Huh. I've been talking to myself a lot lately… Well, I am a Rider, and that means I talk a lot! Must just be a rider thing!" I decided.

"I can't believe you just left it out in the snow like that! Now we've got to go all the way back just to get it!" A voice said from nearby, it was a girl… And it sounded familiar to me…

"I know! Look, I was fighting Grimm and I needed to use Gravity dust so I ejected the box and swapped it out and then I kinda just forgot about it okay?!" A younger voice explained, speaking quickly… It was another girl, also familiar…

"Yeah well we still have to fetch it." The first voice told the younger one…

"I know Yang… I just forgot okay?" The young voice tried to explain.

"I know Ruby, I know…" The first girl, Yang, told the other girl, Ruby. I knew it…

Before I could do anything, the two girls emerged from between some heavy trees, noticing me instantly. I guess I was sort of suspicious looking, wearing the Aura Driver, with the Ammo Box in my pocket… Probably should find a way to return that actually…

"Who are you?" Ruby asked me confused, looking at me, probably trying to find a weapon. Looking at her, she looked practically identical to the show, with the only changes being obviously, her being real and not having the glitches that came from being made in what I can only assume was MMD…

"I'm lost. Nice to meet you." I sassed, stupid stupid! Why did I do that?!

Yang snorted, giving me a grin and sticking her hand out. "Hi Lost! Names Yang!" She introduced herself. She was pretty much identical as well, obvious differences aside.

I grinned at her and shook her hand. "In all Seriousness, my names Alfie, Alfie… One second. I seem to have forgotten my last name." I realised, trying desperately to remember it... I could remember it, but at the same time I couldn't… It was like I knew it subconsciously, but my conscious mind had forgotten… "I… I don't remember my last name…" I muttered to myself in horror, putting my hands against my head.

"Huh… Weird. Why not give yourself a temporary one? Or, Y'know, just not use one until you remember?" Yang suggested.

I nodded. "Right… Thanks… So, who's little red riding hood over there?" I asked, pointing my head towards Ruby. I had to make it seem like I didn't know who they all were… It would just be creepy otherwise.

"I-I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! This is my sister Yang but obviously you already know that haha sorry I like your belt what's it do why don't you have a weapon?" Ruby said quickly, obviously nervous.

I took a moment to figure out what she'd said before responding. "Nice to meet you Ruby. I'm going to assume you and Yang are… Half-siblings?" I said in a semi-questioning way. Wow, I'm good at pretending! I got a nod from Yang. "You look a little similar but not enough to be sisters, so I figured half-sisters. My belt is something I haven't figured out yet but I think I'll learn in time, and I don't have a weapon." I told her, rubbing the back of my head nervously…

"What?! How can you not have a weapon?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock, making me rub my ears with a wince… Needed to buy headphones at some point, once I find a way to get some money…

"I don't even know where I am… It's like I'm in another world or something…" This is what I get when I only watch a few episodes… I don't know enough about the show… But then again, I never expected to end up in the world of a show!

"Really? Weird! What are you doing in the forest anyway?" Yang asked curiously.

"I woke up in the snowy bit and got attacked by Grimm." I said bluntly, before remembering the Ammo Box belonged to Ruby! "Oh! I also found this!" I exclaimed, grabbing the Ammo Box from my pocket, holding it up like it was a glorious Trophy!

"Hey! That's the Ammo box you dropped Rubes!" Yang noted, with Ruby nodding to herself.

"Let me see it?" Ruby asked me, prompting me to Drop it into her hands. "Okay… It's empty… The shells are probably already gone by now… They degrade pretty fast after being fired. You want to keep this?" She asked me.

"Well… Yeah…" I admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Here you go!" Ruby said with a grin, giving it back.

"Heh… Thanks." I thanked her, putting it back in my pocket. "So… Do you know where the closest town is?" I asked hopefully.

"That's a long way away. Closest city is on Vale… We're on Patch at the moment. Different islands… Sorry." Yang told me.

I sighed. "Great… Welp. Better go find a cave or something to sleep in for an undetermined amount of time…" I muttered to myself.

"You could stay with us!" Ruby suggested out of nowhere.

"Uh… You sure? Won't your parents be worried about letting a stranger stay with you?" I asked in genuine confusion.

"Ruby's moms… Dead…"

"You mean our mom." Ruby corrected Yang.

"Right… Our mom… We live with our dad. He should be fine with it, as long as you don't do anything dumb or attack us." Yang explained.

"Oh! I uh… Sorry… I didn't realise…" I apologised, sheepish and ashamed of myself for bringing up what I was fairly sure was a sensitive topic.

"It's fine! Come on! The house is this way." Yang told me, as she turned around and started walking off. I followed her, with Ruby next to me asking questions about the Driver, giving vague answers in return while I tried to figure out what it could do.

 **Ten minutes later**

Finally, we arrived at a house, which seemed to be a two floor log cabin. Just from the outside alone, it looked pretty homely. Yang headed inside, Ruby and I following her in. I closed the door behind me of course, like a helpful person should.

"Ruby? Yang? Shouldn't you be fetching that Ammo Box?" A voice asked, as a man came in from the kitchen. He was definitely Yang's dad, especially with his blond hair and bluish lilac looking eyes. "And who's this?" He added, noticing me. His voice had turned a little bit colder, more protective… Which made sense! He didn't know who I was, and Ruby and Yang hadn't told him!

"I'm Alfie, sir. I don't remember my last name at the moment so I'm sorry for not saying it. I… I don't know where I am or how I got here, and Ruby and Yang offered to let me stay here for a little while, if that's okay with you. Of course, if you are okay with it, then I'll make sure to help out wherever I can." I said, talking quickly as I do when I'm nervous.

The man nodded to himself. "I'm Taiyang. Call me Tai if you like. You can stay in the guest room until Yang goes to beacon, but after that, you'll have to try and find your own place to stay. You got that?" Taiyang told me.

I nodded, knowing that that would be the best I could get. "Thank you sir." I thanked him.

Taiyang sighed. "Call me Tai, please. Sir makes me feel old." He requested.

"But you are old." I said without thinking, and then promptly covered my mouth, eyes widening in panic.

Taiyang stared at me for a moment, and then snorted, grinning at me. "That's true. Alright. I can tell you're a good kid, come on, I'll see if I can find any spare clothes for you." He told me, heading upstairs. I followed him up to his bedroom, where he started going through some boxes looking for clothes. "How old are you exactly?" He asked me, looking at me. "Sixteen?" He guessed.

"Actually, I'm fifteen." I corrected sheepishly. I wasn't sure how tall I was, but last I'd checked I was 5 foot nine, and people usually mistook me as older than I was.

"Huh. Really? Could have fooled me, especially with the beard." Taiyang muttered to himself.

"Yeah… I've always been tall for my age, and the beard just adds to it…" I explained with a sheepish shrug.

Taiyang nodded to himself, pulling out some clothes that I wouldn't want to be caught dead in. "Will these do?" He asked me.

"Well… Most of it will… Just not the T-shirt…" I told him nervously. He looked at it and nodded, pulling out a different one. "That one's fine." I decided.

"Alright. Let me go put those in the guest bedroom. You know how to cook?" He asked me as he carried them to a plain looking bedroom.

"A little, but I'm better at baking. Y'know, cookies… Cupcakes… Muffins… Muffins are my favourite thing to bake." I told him.

"Mind lending me a hand with making dinner then?" He asked, getting a nod from me in agreement. "Thanks." He thanked ahead of time, giving a smile…

 **Few days later**

I looked at Taiyang as we stood in the back garden. Taiyang had noticed me transforming while Ruby and Yang were at school, and had decided to help me train a little bit. After that, we'd work on making a weapon for me to use outside of transforming, since I wasn't too strong on my own.

"Alright. Just hit me as hard as you can." Taiyang told me. I was untransformed at the moment, since we wanted to improve my skills on my own. I nodded, and swung my left fist at him as hard as I could. I hit him in the gut, and caused him to stumble back a single step. "Alright. Good hit… You're mostly close ranged, so your weapon would have to be capable of all ranges I'd say. That way you can use your fists, but also be able to fight from a distance in cause you can't get in close." He decided, getting to work on planning my weapon. I think he just didn't want me to hit him again…

I nodded anyway, letting him plan. In the meantime, I was gonna make some more muffins!

 **Guest room…**

Unnoticed by anyone… The Ammo Box, which sat on the bedside desk, start to glow a faint red… With red and white petals floating out of it…


	2. KAGE BEO FLAME

**AN: Hi! I'm gonna see how many chapters of this I can do before I burn up all of my creative juice!**

It had been a few days since Taiyang decided he didn't want to get punched by me, and we had been working on a weapon that I could use… Unfortunately, it seemed like everything I tried would just fail… We even tried Crescent Rose, just to see if I needed something complex! It felt close, but then I sent myself flying out of the window when my fingers brushed against the trigger… So yeah, weapons were getting put on hold for a while! From what I could guess, we still had a few more weeks until Beacon would start, meaning Ruby would get invited to beacon in a few weeks… And then I'd be forced to find a new place to stay… I guess I could try and get into beacon with Ruby? But then I wouldn't have any teammates… I'm sure I'll come up with something!

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna go get some new parts for my bike, alright?" Yang called out as she went into the garage for her motorbike, Bumblebee…

"Alright, be back before it gets Dark!" Taiyang told her, getting a nod in return.

Having an idea, I walked over to Yang. "Hey, Yang? Mind if I tag along for a bit? I wanna go take a look around the forest, see if I left anything in the snow." I requested, hoping she'd be alright with it.

"Sure! You alright with motorbikes?" Yang accepted with a grin.

"Eh… Not too great but I'll be fine. Just start slow if you can. You can go as fast as you like, just start slow." I requested, knowing that if we started slow, I wouldn't freak out…

"Alright! Let's go then!" Yang told me, as we got onto Bumblebee.

 **Few minutes later**

I got off of the bike, since we had reached the forest area. "Thanks. I should be back here soon. Come back here in say… An Hour? If I'm not back before then, look for me, and if you can't find me, panic." I told her, before she rode off… "I should have a bike…" I muttered to myself as I walked into the forest, heading for the snowy area…

 **Few more minutes later**

"Wait. Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?" I wondered, noticing the red leaves… Aaaaand then the train… With Robots laying in pieces… "Black… Blake!" I realised, running towards the train tracks… Oddly, the train wasn't moving… The front… Was gone…

 **Half an hour ago…**

We approached the cliff, watching for the train…

"You ready?" He asked, eyes hidden behind his mask.

"Ready Adam." I responded with a nod. "How about you Blake?" I asked, turning to my other partner, who stood on my other side, giving a nod of agreement.

"Alright then, let's do this." He told us, as the train approached…

We all ran, jumping into the air… Adam and Blake pulled out their blades, using them to support themselves as they hit the roof of the train… We quickly moved ahead a car, finding a hatch that Adam opened, letting us inside…

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." Adam noted, as red lasers flickered into being, robots activating with red lights covering them…

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake told him, getting ready to fight…

I reached into my coat, pulling out a small belt buckle… It was shaped like a small wolf skull, with red Grimm markings all over it… I slapped it against my waist, letting the blood red belt strap wrap around me…

" _ **GRIMM DRIVER!**_ " It announced, as Adam smirked, knowing my plans…

"I mean, he's right." I told Blake, who gave a sigh.

" **INTRUDERS. IDENTIY YOURSELF.** " One of the robots announced, preparing to attack us.

I pulled a coin out of my pocket, and flipped it into the air, at the same time opening the mouth of the Driver… Catching the coin out of the air, I slipped it into the mouth, the coin ending up in the eye slot…

" _ **BEO!**_ " The driver announced…

"Henshin." I said, letting the mouth close, a biting sound coming from the driver…

" _ **Tabete, shōhi shi, sorera o subete hakai shite kudasai! Ōkami!**_ " The driver announced, my suit forming around me…

It was mainly black, with the helmet resembling a Beowulf skull, there was a red scarf around my neck, with the bone like armouring that was on Grimm. My arms had gauntlets, which had claws that would spring out on a hinge… My shoes were clawed, each point ending with a grey metal edge…

"Ending you… That is my goal." I announced, before Adam launched his sword at one of the robots, rushing around, catching the sword, and attacking from behind before the robots could react.

The robots all released blades from their arms, and charged at us. Blake dodged an attack, and started to fight, moving in a blur… I did the same, releasing my claws from the storage position and into combat mode.

Adam and Blake fought together as a perfect team, while I stuck around the edges, picking off strays robots, before joining them on the next car…

"Let's do this!" Adam told us, as we nodded, moving fast and taking out every robot we could reach. We then changed cars again, Adam opening a briefcase… "Perfect… Move up to the next car… I'll set the charges…" He told Blake and I… I nodded, getting ready to move, but Blake hesitated…

"What about the crew members?" She asked, making me pause…

"What about them?" Adam repeated, not caring… Until a giant spider robot crawled out of somewhere, ready to attack.

"Adam!" Blake groaned as Adam charged at it without a thought, running after him…

Not looking back, I turned, checking for any crew members in the cars we had already gone through… None.

"We need to get out of here!" Blake shouted, before the two of them were blasted to the next car.

"Idiots…" I ran after them, joining them quickly.

"Buy me some time!" Adam shouted to Blake.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, worried.

"Do it!"

Blake nodded and rushed the robot, while Adam prepared…

I stayed out of the way, as a large blast shot at Adam, who absorbed it into his sword, sending it back in one swing, destroying the robot… The two of us turned around to see Blake on the next car, standing there…

"Goodbye…" She said, before she cut the connection on the car, causing our side to slow to a halt…

"Blake…" Adam whispered, as I prepared to go after her. "No. She's made her choice… We'll go after her another day. Let's get what we came for, and go." He told me.

"Are you sure? I could catch up to her…" I pointed out.

"I'm sure. We can find her another time." Adam said, confident in his words.

I nodded, removing the coin from the Driver, and closing the mouth, deactivating the transformation… My Panther tail, flicked around in the wind, disheartened by the loss of a comrade…

 **Back with Alfie**

"No… Damnit… I'm too late…" I growled to myself, heading towards a hole, which must have been the one Adam and Blake where blasted through…

"Who are you!" A voice demanded angrily, a red blade held against my throat from behind… Adam…

"W-Whoa! Can we please not draw weapons?! You have a sheath? Could you hold that against my throat just to be safe?" I said quickly. Oddly enough, the next thing I knew, the sheath was on the blade! "Much better… What was it you asked again? I kinda forgot…" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Who are you. Cooperate, and maybe you'll live another day…" Adam growled in my ear.

"My name's Alfie. I can't remember my last name so please don't ask what it is." I said quickly.

"And the belt?" He demanded, as I'd put the driver on while I had been running to the train.

"Oh, uh, that? Nothing much… Here, I'll show you the power of a simple soul!" I said quickly, pressing the white button, causing music to play, and then the black button. "HENSHIN!"

" _ **Soul Form!**_ " The Driver announced as I transformed, Adam's blade dislodged enough for me to escape his hold. " _ **Tamashī no chikara! Ōra no pawā!**_ " It finished, as I spun around, to see Adam standing with someone… I… Who is that? He's not from RWBY… I don't remember it anyway!

"Hmph. One of those… John. Deal with him." Adam ordered, as the person, he looked around my age, maybe a bit younger, with a panther tail, walked forwards.

He flipped a coin into the air, and pushed open the mouth on… I guess a driver… Catching the medal, he slid it into the mouth, and then up into the eye slot… " _ **BEO!**_ " It called out…

"Henshin." He said coolly, letting the mouth close.

" _ **Tabete, shōhi shi, sorera o subete hakai shite kudasai! Ōkami!**_ " The Driver announced as he transformed… Jeez that's scary… Wait.

"Dude! You get a scarf?!" I exclaimed, cutting off whatever he'd been about to say.

"I… Uh… Yeah. It's cool right?" He confirmed, a little startled by my sudden outburst.

"Oh uh… Sorry. Continue with the catchphrase." I told him, realising I'd cut him off.

"Thank you…" He nodded, taking a breath, and taking a fighting pose… "Ending you… That is my goal." He announced, sounding like A TOTAL BADASS!"

"Whoa… Cool." I muttered, completely in awe… Not noticing my driver's screen flash a dark purple for a second… Shaking off my excitement, I took a fighting pose of my own, noticing the claws that… Wait. "Those are just the Tora arms remoulded…" I grumbled, but apparently he heard me, and growled in annoyance.

"They are not! Who are you anyway?!" He demanded, slashing at me with his claws.

"Soul! Kamen Rider Soul!" I announced, doing a backflip. Somehow. "Whoa! How did I do that?!" I exclaimed in shock, my suit flickering a deep purple every few seconds… "Heh…" My mind was flooded with understanding, and my right hand went to the white button. "KAGE HENSHIN!" I called out, pressing the White button Four times, and then slammed down the Black button.

" _ **Shadow Form!**_ " The Driver announced, as my suit started to transform… " _ **Kage kara medatsu! SHADOW FORM!**_ "

My suit started to transform, the armoured parts turning a deep purple, the non-armoured parts turning black… The visor turned violet, and from one of the panels a katana attached to a pistol with a ribbon on it emerged, along with a sheath… " _ **GAMBOL SHROUD**_ " The armour seemed to announce, as I took it in my hands…

"Blake…" Adam muttered in confusion.

John, at least, I think that was his name, cocked his head in confusion. "Fang. Kamen Rider Fang." He introduced himself, before we began to fight each other, exchanging blows between each other, constantly attacking dodging blocking and repeating that pattern, never in the same place for more than a second…

After a while, I accidentally hit the black button, causing the weapon to glow, and for copies of myself to appear around me.

" _ **RIDER SLASH**_ " The Driver announced, as I put the blade to my side…

Fang took the mouth of his Driver, and opened it, then closed it quickly.

" _ **RIDER SLASH**_ " It announced, as his claws began to glow red…

And then... We both slashed each other, blades slicing at our sides… The two of us falling to our knees, transformations failing…

"That… Was a good fight…" John admitted, getting up on shaky knees.

"Yeah…" I agreed, having trouble standing up, being helped up by John. "You got what you needed while I was distracted didn't you?" I asked, realising what had happened, but not too mad about it.

"Yep. Hey, we both know how riders work. Probably won't happen until at least volume three." John said, shocking me.

"Wait. You're?!"

"Yep. You too?"

"You're from the real world like me?!"

"Yep." John confirmed, before Adam passed him, running out the hole with a briefcase. "Well, gotta go now. See you another time!" He told me, before running after Adam.

"See ya!" I called back, waving at his fleeing form. "Now then, better get outta here before I'm arrested." I realised, running out of the hole and heading off my own way. "Really could use a bike right about now…" I grumbled to myself, climbing up the steep cliff the best I could… Hopefully I'd be back soon…

 **Somewhere…**

"Well, two of them have met… Once they all meet… Will they be able to save them?" The woman asked worried."

"Don't worry. They will." The man promised…

 **Back with Alfie!**

I panted as I made it back to the spot I'd promised to meet Yang at… There she was now!

"Hey! You okay? You look tired…" Yang noted.

"Yeah… Didn't… Get to the snow… Got in a fight with someone… Gonna need to think for a while…" I explained to her, getting on the back of her bike as we rode back to the house…

 **Somewhere else…**

I looked at the recording…

" _HENSHIN!_ "

" _Henshin._ "

"They're like me…" I muttered, glancing at the belt around my waist… It was different to theirs… A revolver barrel was attached to one side, with a pipe leading to a screen on one end, and the other end of the pipe directly below one of the revolver slots… Each hole was filled with a different coloured powder… Dust, actually…

"Are you ready?" A man's voice asked me from the observation room.

"Ready General Ironwood." I confirmed, watching as a large being was released into the room… It was an Arma Gigas… A type of Grimm… Specifically a Geist possessing a suit of armour… I spun the barrel, letting it land on red, and pulled a lever on the other side of the belt… "Hen… Shin." I called out, as my body was engulfed in flames… " _ **FLAME! BURN!**_ " The belt called out… And I smiled…


	3. ICE KAEN URSA

**AN: Hi! Just wanted to clarify. When I said idealised version of me, I mean as in, more healthy, and not just lazy and useless. Effectively a normal human being. Any overpowered king moments will be punished if not done for a suitable reason. With ball kicks. Just wanted to get that straight.**

"So… What exactly does that belt of yours do? You seem to have it figured out." Yang asked me as we entered the house. It been a few days since I'd obtained Shadow form, but it seemed… Wrong… Incomplete… And I didn't get how I'd obtained it… Was I locked out of a hypothetical Ruby form since I'd missed her trailer?

"I… I'm still not sure exactly, once I figure it all out, I'll let you know." I promised her, as she nodded.

"Alright. Hey, I'm gonna go and do something tonight. You wanna come with?" She offered, leaning on Bumblebee.

"Sure." I agreed, having a suspicion that I would be getting a new form out of this…

"Alright!" Yang grinned, walking away. I stood in the garage for a while, thinking to myself for a while…

Without really thinking, I glared at Bumblebee. "I need a bike…" I grumbled, not noticing my left hand grip the latch on the side of the driver… Until…

" _ **RIDER MACHINE!**_ " The Driver announced, as a beam of light came from the screen, scanning the Bike… And then, the latch popped open, revealing…

"No way… This is…" I muttered to myself, before I grinned. "Well, at least I've got a ride now! Better go test it out!" I decided, running outside and heading down towards the Forest, while I ran I pressed the White then Black buttons. "HENSHIN!"

" _ **Soul form!**_ _**Tamashī no chikara! Ōra no pawā!**_ " The Driver announced, as I entered Soul Form. I looked down at the object in my fist for a moment, before I threw it up into the air as hard as I could…

"MACHINE AURA!" I called out, watching as the object began to transform…

" _ **Machine Semblance!**_ " The Object called out to my shock, transforming into a sleek bike… I don't know much about bikes, but if I was to hazard a guess, I'd say…. BMW K1600 GTL. It. Looked. AWESOME!

"Oh you are beautiful aren't you…" I muttered, running my suited hand over the seat in awe… "A work of art…" I grinned, and got on, before I rode off, intent on breaking in my new ride a little. "Oh this is perfect!"

 **Atlas…**

I frowned as I observed the fight scene again… Something seemed… Off… Other than the bits that the cameras couldn't pick up, it all seemed normal… But it was all off to me…

"I just… Let me think…" I muttered, trying to figure it out… "They weren't fighting seriously…" I realised, my thoughts racing… "This was almost like a game to them!" I exclaimed, writing this down frantically. "Why would it be a game to them? They were fighting on different sides…" I muttered, not understanding… "It's almost like… They know something…" I looked up, grabbing my driver and slapping it against my waist, spinning the barrel until it landed on the Light Blue slot. "Henshin." I said to myself as I activated the transformation…

" _ **Ice… Freeze…**_ " The Driver announced softly as I entered Ice mode, my personal favourite form and the one I used most…

"Private Simmons. Inform General Ironwood I'm going to investigate those two Riders. I have a hunch." I ordered, walking past a soldier with Maroon armour. "Also, why aren't you wearing the standard white?" I questioned.

"Yes Ma'am! And it's because these are new experimental suits! They're designed to be much better than the standard ones!" Simmons explained, before he ran off to inform the General.

I held my left wrist in front of me, and pressed a button on my wrist. "Summon Dust Rising." I ordered, my suit beeping and summoning my bike. Getting on it, I activated the weapon systems, setting them to Ice mode… And then, I rode…

 **Few hours later. Patch. Back with Alfie.**

I met Yang later, at the time we had agreed. My new ride was parked next to Bumblebee.

"Whoa! What's with the new ride?" Yang asked curiously.

"Just another thing my belt can do." I explained with a grin. I had changed back earlier, wanting to keep the driver secret from everyone for as long as I could. Also I wanted to surprise Yang, cause if this was what I thought it was, then I definitely wanted to shock her.

"Alright then, come on, let's go." Yang told me, getting on Bumblebee and riding off. I hopped onto the Machine Semblance and followed after her…

 **Ten minutes later, Vale.**

"That… Didn't take long…" I muttered, as we rode off of the boat that had carried us over to Vale.

"The islands are right next to each other, so it doesn't take too long." Yang explained to me.

"Alright then, so why did you bring me here exactly?" I questioned.

"I'm trying to find someone, and I figured you might want to come along! You know how to fight at least right?" She checked.

"Yep, I can fight." I confirmed, smirking under the helmet that my bike had created for me… This was Yellow! That meant that after this, there would only be the Schnee concert… Of course, Weiss already had the scar, so that meant that White had already happened, at least when it came to the combat scenes…

"Alright then! Come on, it's this way." She told me, heading towards a club.

"A club? Aren't I a little young for that?" I questioned as we got off of our bikes.

"Don't worry, you look old enough and we're not gonna stay for long." She assured me, as we walked right on in to the club…

The Club is actually the name. Some idiot decided to name a club THE CLUB. As in, T-H-E C-L-U-B. I just… Ugh…

We entered the club, with Yang heading straight for a guy. Guess that's Junior then…

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." Yang ordered at the bar, standing next to Junior.

I groaned, and stood nearby, letting Yang do this herself…

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" Junior asked Yang.

Yang giggled, which just creeped me out knowing her personality. And also my awareness of what was going to happen ahead of time… "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" She pointed out, making me prepare to flinch and wince in sympathy…

"So you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?" Junior asked her. Oh geez, he's a grown man and she's seventeen… That is just… No…

"Heh. Yes, Junior, I've got several." Yang told him… "But instead of sweetheart, you could just call me sir!" She told him, before her right hand grabbed his ah… Essentials, and squeezed them tightly.

Junior let out a… Sound, of pain. Let's call it that. Wow that went high at the end…

"People say you know everything. Tell me where I can find her, and I'll let you go." She told him, opening her scroll, a phone thingy that is total bull by the way because it's super weird, and showing him a picture of a woman… I couldn't see it that well from this angle though…

"I've never seen her before. I swear!" Junior told her, voice pained.

"Excuse me?!" Yang demanded, squeezing harder.

"I swear, sir!" Junior said, voice even higher…

I winced, feeling his pain, buuuuuuuut not at all sorry for him!

I went closer to Yang as Junior's men approached. "Hey Yang, you've got an audience." I told her, getting her attention.

"This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh?" Yang pointed out with a smirk. "Awkward…"

"Listen, Blondie, Sir! If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Yang let go of him, and Junior's voice deepened back to its original settings. "You'll pay for that…" He grumbled,

Yang said something but I wasn't really paying attention, instead, my focus was drawn to one of the tables… Adam and John were there, talking about something… John looked up, and locked eyes with me. He said something to Adam and got up, walking over to me.

"John…" I muttered to myself.

"Hey, you want a drink?" He offered, sounding genuinely friendly.

"I'll pass, but thanks." I thanked, deciding to be friendly, after all, we both knew he'd turn good eventually.

"Alright then." He grinned at me, as we turned, seeing Yang punch Junior in the gut, sending him flying…

"Kiss? Kiss." We both agreed, knowing exactly what had just happened.

People were running in fear, as Yang activated her weapons, turning them from bracelets into Gauntlets. With shotguns.

I ran over to her, grinning. "Apparently it's true! You can't be trusted to go places alone!" I joked to her.

I noticed Adam get up, and say something to John. John sighed, and pulled out his driver… And then, he transformed. Of course, with all the music and screaming, I couldn't hear what it said… I could still make guesses though!

I figured he had to fight me because of Adam, and the way he went towards me confirmed it. I looked down at the driver, seeing it flash yellow… I pressed the white button five times, and then pressed the black button. "KAEN HENSHIN!" I called out.

" _ **Kaen form.**_ " The driver announced as I transformed… " _ **Kite Moyasu! Kaen Form!**_ "

My suit was now yellow, with the armoured parts being a golden colour. My visor was orange, with flame like images on the lower half… "Come at me!" I shouted, before I realised I'd forgotten to say my catchphrase… "No… I forgot it…" I whined, upset.

" _ **EMBER CELICA**_ " My suit announced, the gauntlets appearing on my… Feet… That's not where they go but okay…

Yang gaped at me for a moment, before fighting Junior's men.

I turned to John, or, Fang. "Are you ready?" He asked me, ready to fight.

"Build up." I responded, and kicked my foot into the ground, sending me flying upwards.

"… Neat trick…" He muttered, watching my fly up.

I grinned as I flew around The Club, and then shot straight towards him, kicking him in the gut.

He shot back, and got up quickly. "Oh jeez that hurt…" He growled. Without warning, he pulled out a coin, and held it in front of him. "I didn't want to do this. So this is on your head!" He warned me, removing the normal coin, and inserting the new one…

" _ **URSA!**_ " His Driver announced.

"Savage Henshin." He said, closing the mouth of the driver.

" _ **PANCHI! PANCHI! PANCHI! NOKKUAUTO! Kuma…**_ " His driver growled out, as his form shifted… The scarf was gone, and his suit was more armoured, much bulkier as well.

"I got a catchphrase for you to use!" I offered with a grin. "My Strength will make you cry!" I said, laughing a little.

"That's… Actually a good idea… Alright then. My Strength… Shall make you cry!" He shouted, pointing at me. And then he charged at me.

" _ **FIST MODE!**_ " The Aura driver announced, as the gauntlets went to my arms.

I grinned, and we began to fight, fists flying with explosions happening constantly…

" _ **LEG MODE!**_ " The Driver announced again, as I hit the Black button, and then shot into the sky.

Fang groaned, as he quickly opened and closed his Driver's mouth repeatedly.

" _ **RIDER KICK!**_ " The Aura Driver announced, as I flew towards Fang, leg outstretched in a kick.

" _ **RIDER PUNCH!**_ " Fang's Driver announced, as he prepared to punch me out of the sky…

And then, we collided, my leg, vs his fist… The Gauntlet was firing at him, somehow not sending me back at all…

His fist was glowing a crimson red… Neither of us were winning or losing… We couldn't move either…

"Well… This is a problem…" I muttered.

"Yep…" Fang agreed…

" _ **FREEZE! NOW!**_ " We both heard, and our heads turned, seeing another Rider… Before we could react somehow, we were pelted with ice shards, sending us both flying, ending our finishers… And ending our transformations…

"Kamen Riders Grimm and Mimic. You're under arrest by law of the Military of Atlas." The rider announced… It was a she!

"Wait. Grimm and Mimic…?" John muttered confused. "It's Fang. Kamen Rider Fang." He corrected, holding a coin in his hand… It was the one he used normally… For now, I'll call it the Beo Coin.

"And I'm Kamen Rider Soul! How did you get Mimic from that? Grimm I can get, since he's Grimm themed…" I questioned.

"Your forms seem to mimic that of others." She explained shortly, holding two sets of handcuffs.

"Okay, but it's the Aura Driver. As in, Aura. Soul. I don't understand it at all but I'm guessing it bases premade forms on people, using them to finish it somewhat…" I said, giving my best guess. "Now, I'm not getting arreste-" I tried to say, before Noticing that Yang had left. She'd either left, forgetting I was there, or she'd been arrested… "Great…" I grumbled, putting my hands in the air, letting the Rider handcuff me. "You got a name?" I questioned.

"… Kamen Rider Schnee… No, I'm not related to them." She said, not answering in long sentences…

"Like Genm." John muttered under his breath, grinning about something… And then, he was gone… Wait no. He's on the other side of the room. "Sorry, but I've got plans! See you another day!" He called out, before he vanished again… I guess he'd ran…

"… Are you going to attempt to flee as well?" Schnee asked me seriously.

"Nope. Can I just get my bike first? It's got a storage mode and I don't want anyone stealing it and trying to sell it." I asked, not planning on resisting arrest at all.

"… Very well…" She agreed hesitantly.

"You can cuff yourself to me if you don't trust me." I offered, as I went towards the Machine Semblance slowly, as too not startle Schnee.

She cuffed herself to me. Smart! I pressed a button, and the brilliant bike turned into a small Necklace, which I put inside of the Driver.

"We can go now." I told her, as a Bullhead arrived, getting on it with her and sitting patiently next to her… "So… What's your driver do?" I asked her, trying to make conversation. She said nothing.

"Hey, kid. It's no use talking to her, she's a professional." A soldier in an orange coloured armour told me.

"Thanks. What's your name then?" I asked curiously.

"Private Grif." The solider told me. Wait. Like Grif from RvB? I'll have to investigate later…

 **Later**

Eventually, we reached Atlas, and I had broken out of my side of the cuff because it was starting to choke my wrist. Schnee promptly cuffed my other arm when I offered it to her.

"Kamen Rider Schnee reporting to General Ironwood." She told someone, and entered a room. It was a standard interrogation room.

"Are the mirrors actually windows like in those movies?" I asked curiously, and was surprised to get a snort from her.

"Actually yes. They are." She admitted with a small chuckle. "General Ironwood will be here shortly. Can I trust you to not attempt to escape if I remove your handcuffs?" She asked me.

"Yep! I'll just sit here and wait! … Unless it takes him half an hour. Then I demand someone's Scroll to play angry birds." I said honestly.

"If it takes half an hour I'll get you a scroll to play on. It shouldn't take that long though." She told me, before she removed my cuffs, and left the room.

 **Few minutes later**

A man with short cut hair, and a very impressive stature, walked in.

"Kamen Rider Mimic. I'm General Ironwood." He introduced himself, sitting down at the table and looking at me.

"It's Soul, actually." I corrected sheepishly. The Driver hadn't been removed, since Schnee seemed to be unable to do so. "My main form is, y'know… Soul form, so…" I shrugged.

"That makes sense… So. How did you get a hold of such a device?" Ironwood asked me, getting straight to the point.

"I have no idea." I said honestly.

"Don't play games with me…" He growled, annoyed.

"No, seriously! I don't! I woke up in a snowy forest with it in my pocket! I think I heard voices but… I don't remember much… It's all just a blur… I went to bed, woke up, and it's like I'm in a different world!" I explained the best I could…

Ironwood frowned, and held up a badge of some sort… "Is he lying?" He asked the badge, as a small face appeared on it.

" _Negative._ " The face said robotically.

I whistled, recognising it from somewhere… Probably a wiki page of some kind…

" _Subject does However show traits of Aut-_ " The face continued before I slammed my hands on the table hard, panicking a little. I'd rather my personal information wasn't spread around willy-nilly like that thank you very much!

"I'd rather my personal information stay personal." I explained quickly.

"Understandable. We're still working out bugs on getting only the information we need." Ironwood explained, putting the badge away.

"Alright…" I muttered, to myself. "So… Why's Schnee transformed still?" I asked curiously.

"That's a good question. Schnee, change back." Ironwood ordered.

"Yes sir." She nodded, and did something to end the transformation… She had blackish green hair… Sorta like, Green, but super dark, so almost black. Her eyes were magenta and red coloured, and she wore a super cool looking trench-coat… "My name is Saniya Calista Sin… And I'm Kamen Rider Schnee." She introduced…

"So… Freaking… Awesome..." I said, in awe…


	4. YUKI WIND HEBI CORE CORESOUL Shortish

**AN: Hi! I just wanted to say, if any of you want to ask me something about the story, just leave it in a review and I'll see what I can let you know! I obviously can't tell you everything but I can tell you some stuff at least!**

I stared at her in awe, not having expected the third rider to be female. Usually female riders don't last long, but they're never a third rider… At least, as far as I'm aware...

Saniya looked away, making me realise that I'd been staring at her. Kinda creepy actually…

"Sorry…" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's fine…" She muttered, glancing around nervously…

 **Hours later. Atlas. John.**

I smirked as Adam and I sat on the roof, watching the Schnee Heiress singing…

"You gotta admit, she's pretty good." I said to Adam, my tail wrapped around a metal bar.

"It doesn't matter if she's good or not. All that matters is getting rid of her and anyone that stands in our way…" Adam growled at me. I nodded, and continued to watch…nodded, and continued to watch…

 **Saniya**

I stood in one of the booths, watching for any trouble…

"On the roof." Alfie whispered to me. He was there with me, cuffed to my arm to make sure he didn't run off. Once he assisted me with this, we would let him go. We just needed some extra security…

We waited a little, and it seemed like they were going to go after their target once the performance was over… "Okay. Now!" I told him, as we rushed to the roof.

When we got there, there were two Faunus standing there… One was wearing a Grimm Mask, with four eye slots, bull horns emerging from his crimson hair, and the other with a panther tail, a strange mask on his face… It was strange looking, green with red eyes, looking beastlike… On his waist… Was a Driver… This was Fang!

"John." Alfie muttered, giving a grin.

"Don't be friendly with the enemy!" I snapped, lifting my Driver up and preparing to activate it.

Fang turned to us, and his tail flicked in the air happily. "Hey Alfie! Guess we're approaching it, huh?" He said with a laugh.

"Yep! Almost time… Nice mask by the way! Omega right?" Alfie said happily.

"Schnee…" The Faunus with the Grimm mask growled, standing up. "John. Deal with those two. I'll go after the target." He ordered.

"No can do… She's already gone. I tried to tell you but you slapped me." Fang said guiltily.

"Damn… We'll deal with these two, and then go after her. Okay?" He decided, getting a nod.

Alfie pulled out his Driver, and Fang reached for a button…

"I'll show you the power of a simple soul!" Alfie announced with a grin, as I unlocked his cuffs…

As one, Alfie and I slammed our Drivers against our waists, and Fang pressed a button, causing the Driver's to activate.

" _ **AURA DRIVER!**_ "

" _ **GRIMM DRIVER!**_ "

" _ **DUST DRIVER!**_ "

I spun the Barrel, letting it pick a form for me…

Fang flipped a coin into the air, and caught it. It had a marking on it that looked like a serpent of some kind…

Alfie grinned as his Driver's screen glowed a soft white, and pressed the White button three times, preparing to press the black button… "YUKI HENSHIN!" He called out, pressing the black button.

" _ **YUKI FORM!**_ " His driver announced as he transformed… " _ **Mirā wa nanika o oshiete… Yuki…**_ " It whispered softly, as he transformed… His armour was almost all white, with soft shades of blue added…

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the loneliest of them all?" He said, voice cool and collected… For about five seconds before he had a minor giggle fit…

"Why do you say that anyway?" I asked with a raised brow.

Alfie shrugged. "It's just a thing Kamen Rider's do!" He explained.

"Very well… Henshin…" I said, pulling the lever to transform.

" _ **WIND! SOAR!**_ " The Driver announced as I transformed… My form was odd. It was the same in all forms for the most part. A light blue body for my main form, Ice form, with a black trench coat… On my shoulders would be chains, which I could detach and use as a weapon… For Wind, it was Green… As far as I could tell, they were the only changes…

Fang smirked, putting the coin into the Driver's mouth... " _ **KING!**_ " It announced.

"Gemini Henshin." He announced, letting the mouth shut…

" _ **Bunretsu shite haiboku! Hebi!**_ " The Driver announced as he transformed… It was strange. One half of his body was normal, a black undersuit with white bone armouring, though the other was not… A white undersuit with black armouring…

"Mighty brothers?" Alfie asked randomly, getting a nod. "Sweet!" He exclaimed, before he gave a cough, and adopted a very over the top posh rich voice… Which sounded like Weiss Schnee actually. "I mean… At least you can do something right, you dunce." He said, once again losing it…

The White fang member growled, sick of being ignored, and shot towards me, attacking wildly.

 **John**

I grinned as I went for Alfie, preparing myself for what I was going to do… And then… I opened and closed the mouth twice…

" _ **DOUBLE UP…**_ " The Driver announced, as I split in two… One of me in Black with white armour, and the other in white with black armour… WhiteFang and BlackFang lets call them for now, following the armour colours.

 **Alfie**

"You ripped off Ex-aid." I said bluntly, before the one with black armour, let's call him BlackFang and the other one WhiteFang for now, attacked me. "WHOA!"

" _ **Myrtenaster.**_ " My Driver announced as I gained Weiss' super cool wand sword. Which I then used to protect myself with…

 **Adam**

I kept attacking… John was becoming useless, he kept messing around recently… Ever since Blake left… And that Rider showed up… He was going to become a liability at this rate…

 **Someone…**

" **It's time.** " I said to myself, walking on the roof, altering my body slightly, making sure my hands weren't tiny baby hands like I sometimes made happen…

" _ **CORE DRIVER!**_ "

 **Alfie**

Everyone stopped and turned to see what looked like a ten year old child, walking towards us with a belt around their waist… It was difficult to see if they were a body or a girl…

BlackFang growled, and shot towards the child, apparently BlackFang was the violent instincts in John...

The child pressed the top button on their belt, causing music too play…

" **Henshin** " They said, their voice Echoing as they pushed a small slider inwards, causing a Transformation…

" _ **Core Form.**_ " The Driver announced, as they transformed…

Okay. I know I compared myself to Den-O. But this kid looks more like Den-O. Take away the railing, and then add my basic visor shape and you have a passing idea of what this kid's rider form looked like.

As BlackFang went to attack, the Kid kicked him away easily. " **Let me just say. I'm fairly strong."** The kid announced, before they began to fight BlackFang… And then, Adam went down, taken out by a stray hit from Saniya! WOO! I mean, Schnee. Sorry Saniya!

"Welp. While my instincts are getting housetrained, let's finish this." WhiteFang told me.

" _ **RIDER SLASH!**_ "

" _ **RIDER CHOP!**_ "

The Two of us attacked each other… Aaaaaand then we exploded. It was glorious. And painful… Ow...

" _ **SOUL FORM!**_ "

We both turned to the kid, who was now in my Soul Form… How?! I don't know!

" _ **Full Charge!**_ " Okay. Definitely Den-O…

BlackFang blew up, leaving bits of blood and flesh everywhere…

"Ew…" I muttered, throwing up on the ground, along with John…

"Useless…" I heard someone mutter… Before John and I were hit on the head with something, knocking us out…


	5. No new forms? NEMORE BOW! Good enough

**AN: Hi! Okay. I wanted to address something. Night Rogue, you're absolutely right. Except at the time I was having a small writers block, so I just decided to say it in the reviews.**

"Wake up. You have work to do."

"Nnngh…" I groggily opened my eyes, finding myself in a dark room with someone leaning over me. "Who are you…?" I asked struggling to focus.

"It's me. Saniya." She told me, sounding slightly concerned. "Are you okay? You took a pretty nasty blow to the head… Why didn't your Aura protect you?" She asked me, a worried look on what I could see of her face… Everything was dark...

"I… I don't have one…" I mumbled, remembering I'd never found the time to ask someone to unlock it.

"You mean it hasn't been unlocked?" She checked, worried that I might secretly be an evil Soulless demon.

"Yeah…" I nodded, wincing as my skull felt like it was ready to implode.

"I'll unlock it for you then." She told me, placing a hand on my shoulder… "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee…" She muttered, as I started to glow a soft white…

My vision started to flicker, and I was able to see Saniya's full face again.

"Apparently my vision got messed up…" I muttered to myself as I tried to stand up, but was held down by Saniya.

"Give your Aura some time to heal you!" She told me annoyed.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"Only a few minutes." She responded without hesitating.

"What about John…?" I asked, remembering he'd taken the same blow as I had.

"He's been… Dealt with." She said, hesitating for a moment.

"What do you mean, Dealt with…?" I asked worried.

"He's alive, but he's in a much worse condition… His Aura… Well, I'll show you." She told me, apparently deciding I had healed enough and taking me to the room next to mine, where John was lying on a hospital bed. Next to him were some monitors. One was a normal heartbeat one… But the next one was horrifying… It was like… His Aura was eating him alive… "Is that his Aura…?" I asked in horror.

"Yes… And No… It's strange. It's like his Aura is trying to heal him and consume him at the same time…" She explained…

"And the third monitor?" I asked, it was the strangest… It had a strange shape on it… It was… I don't know… But it looked familiar in some way…

"That… It's odd. They were installed into every hospital a few weeks ago after an incident in Vacuo… Most of them don't seem to work though…" Saniya explained to me, unsure of its purpose.

"Let me try something…" I muttered, giving John's tail a little Yank. As soon as I did that, he growled, swinging an arm at me without any warning. At the same time, his Aura seemed to calm down a bit…

"Keep doing that." Saniya told me, watching the monitors.

I continued the yanks, and bit by bit, his Aura returned to normal…

"Nngh… Stop that…" John grumbled as he started to wake up.

"You okay now?" I asked worried.

"Why wouldn't I be…?" He asked annoyed, rubbing his head.

"Your aura was eating at your body." Saniya said bluntly.

"Oh, that, yeah my Semblance acts up if I'm knocked out." He explained bluntly, standing up and getting ready to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saniya asked him sternly.

"Fast food place. I'm hungry. I know I can't escape so…" He explained with a shrug.

"Can we get fast food?" I asked hopefully.

"… Fine…" She sighed, snapping her fingers as two small beings appeared… They looked like fairies, one was red and the other blue. "Get us fast food." She ordered.

" _Don't wanna!_ " The red one said cheekily, while the blue one nodded and flew off.

"Do it." She ordered.

" _Fiiiiine… I'm messing with your clothes though._ " It said, and flew off before she could respond.

"… So… What happened to Adam?" John asked curiously.

"He didn't even try to go for you, he just ran." Saniya revealed, her face emotionless…

"… He… He just… Abandoned me…?" He questioned, staring at his hands…

"Yes." She agreed.

I grabbed John's wrist as he went for his Driver. "Don't. Don't go after him. Just… Don't." I told him, knowing instinctively that it was a bad idea…

 **One week later…**

John was now staying near the house at Patch, and the first episode was going to start soon… We'd been counting it down, and it was any day now…

"Aaaand I win." John said, knocking down my king with a knight he'd manoeuvred to defeat me.

"Damnit! Again!" I demanded, grabbing my pieces angrily.

"Hey, have you two seen Ruby? I can't find her." Yang asked, looking into the living room where John and I were playing chess.

"No, sorry." I said, locking eyes with John for a moment.

"Great… I think she might be at Dust Till Dawn, there's a magazine she's been following and I think the newest one came out today." Yang explained. "I can't go check though… I need to get ready for beacon…" She muttered.

"We can go if you want." John offered, standing up.

"Really? Thanks. She needs to be home soon…" Yang said gratefully.

"We'll head there straight away!" I told Yang as I headed outside and summoned the Machine Semblance, getting on it, John getting on the back.

 **Vale. Dust till dawn…**

We arrived there quickly, getting off of the bike and storing it away in my Driver. We then headed inside and went straight to where we could see Ruby.

"Ruby." I said, trying to get her attention.

"She's not listening." John said, waving his hand in front of her face, getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh! Hi!" She said, realising why we were here. "I just need to pay for this okay?" She explained, closing the magazine and taking it to the counter.

"Alright. I'm just gonna grab a few things." I said, knowing what would happen in just a few minutes… This was my chance to get into Beacon…

John shook his head at me, knowing what I was planning…

"Okay!" Ruby responded with a beam, waiting for me as she paid for her magazine.

I grabbed a few random do-dads and thingamabobs, basically anything that might come in handy… And then, I took them to the counter, paying for them with the Lien I'd earned from both helping Saniya, and from doing some housework for Taiyang.

"We going yet?" John asked, checking his watch, his tail waving behind him.

"Yep! I've got everything!" Ruby said happily.

"Yep." I agreed, as we got ready to leave… And then…

"Do you have any idea, how hard it is to find a dust store open this late?" Mr Greek Candlewick himself! Sorry, Roman Torchwick. Same thing really!

"T-That's…" Ruby whispered to me, tugging my sleeve as I pulled her and John away from the door, hiding behind an aisle of some stuff.

"Torchwick." I finished her sentence, my hand reaching for my driver unconsciously.

John slapped my hand away from it, watching carefully… "Something's wrong… Look." He gestured, pointing at the Coin Torchwick was playing with as he commanded thugs… "It's one of my coins… I never had the chance to get it back after I lost it in the forest…" He explained… "I have to get it back… If he activates it… Well, it won't be pretty…" He said, while Ruby threw a guy through the window. "Whoa. Did I miss something?" He asked confused.

"Guy tried to rob us." I explained quickly as we joined Ruby outside.

Torchwick stared at the three of us, dropping the coin without realising… "Ooookay… Well? Get 'em…" He ordered, waving his cane at us, causing the thugs to charge at us…

John and I grinned.

White button, "Let me show you the power of a simple soul!" Black button! "HENSHIN!"

" _ **Soul form!**_ _ **Tamashī no chikara! Ōra no pawā!**_ "

John took advantage of Torchwick's distraction, and rushed forwards, grabbing the coin and returning to next to me, where he slipped the Beo Coin into his Driver.

" _ **BEO!**_ "

"Henshin."

" _ **Tabete, shōhi shi, sorera o subete hakai shite kudasai! Ōkami!**_ " The driver announced as he transformed…

"Ending you… That is my goal." He announced, activating his claws… I was the only one without a weapon. WELP! I'M SCREWED!

I ducked under a thugs attack, trying my best not to get hit, but not willing to punch anyone in case I killed them…

Fang looked towards me as he knocked a thug away. "They have Aura's!" He promised me, but I still kept dodging…

Until I hit one, and sent him flying, slamming into the wall with a thud and a crack… He slowly slid down, knocked out. "Oh god…" I muttered, deciding to only punch Grimm. And maybe evil demons if required.

Fang groaned, and threw a coin at me, which I fumbled to catch, causing it to hit the screen, which caused something weird to happen…

" _ **NEMORE BOW!**_ " The Driver announced, as a Grimmlike bow appeared, the two ends looked like they were made of many large feathers… The String was a glowing red, and when I pulled the string back, a large black arrow appeared as the arrow… I carefully tested it, and found it would just knock the thugs back, causing me to go to town on them with it… Until it broke, and Fang caught the coin as it fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, panicking a little.

"It's fine…" He muttered…

THUD!

 **Five minutes later, John.**

I grumbled as Ruby and I had to carry Alfie into the room, sitting him down in a chair and waking him up.

"Huh…? Wazgoinon?" He asked groggily.

"You got blown up. Torchwick." I told him bluntly, as he nodded in understanding.

"YouweresocoolhewaslikegetemandthenyoutwowerelikeHENSHINandyoustartedfightinganditwasawesome!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah? You'll have to tell me what happened." He told her, calming her down quickly.

 **The kid… Three weeks ago…**

" **I'm afraid I can't tell you that… All I can tell you is I need four open slots. I'm one of them…** " I told Ozpin, who took a sip from his mug.

"And why is that?" He asked me curiously.

" **I'm afraid I can't tell you that… But, if you don't then at least one student will die because of what's happening, and another will lost a limb. Beacon will fall… If you do this for me, Beacon has a chance of living…** "

 **Present**

I watched as Ozpin allowed Fang and Soul to go to beacon, on the condition that they make themselves weapons… Good… And Schnee is already going there thanks to Ozpin wanting to have extra security for… Her…

 **One day later. Alfie.**

"Oh I can't believe my little sister's going to beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed happily.

"What are we, statues?" John muttered to me, annoyed that he was being ignored completely.

I saw a certain blonde boy in armour heading towards Ruby and Yang, and quickly pushed him away from them. "Bathrooms over there." I told him, as he rushed towards it.

"Aww… No vomit boy…" John muttered upset.

"I have a weak stomach. You know this." I told him, knowing if Jaune had thrown up, I'd have joined him…

 **Five minutes later…**

We were here… Beacon academy… Our new home… "Well… It's time… We gonna team up?" I checked, getting a nod from him.

"Sunglasses for you, mask for me." He agreed, pulling out his Amazon Omega mask from his jacket for a moment.

"Alright then… Beacon, you'd better prepare… Cause we're gonna be awesome." I announced, as we started to walk…

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"You notice we haven't faced any monsters yet?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing! It's so crazy!"


	6. No named transformations? IDEAS WANTED

**AN: Hi! I have a problem, and I need your help! Go down to the bottom to help! You…. Y'know, you don't need to help… But if you could, I'd appreciate it!**

I observed the map, rubbing my face with a yawn as I planned out the path I would take… "Okay… I think I've got it." I muttered, grabbing a device and activating it, making sure that it would stay silent as I transformed… "Henshin…"

" _Now then, let's get too work…_ " I said to myself, my voice altered by the built in voice modulator…

 **Beacon. Alfie.**

I stopped walking, as I turned to a certain spot. "Oh no…" John groaned, noticing the two girls standing there…

"We gotta go help!" I told him, but he just stood there.

"Nope. Nope no way no how nopitey nope." He refused, crossing his arms. "Blake'll see me and I don't wanna deal with her just yet." He explained, looking away.

"You have a mask you idiot." I reminded him.

"… Oh yeah… I was making it but never had the chance to show Blake…" He remembered, putting it on as we ran over to go help…

BOOOOM!

Welp. We failed. This is John's fault. "This is your fault." I told him, not even looking in his direction.

"How is it my fault?!" He complained.

"Because you delayed us!" I pointed out as we reached Ruby, who was being yelled out by a girl in white, with a scar over her left eye... "Hey Ruby! You okay?" I asked, practically skipping over to go talk to Ruby. Maybe something's wrong with my mind… I'll have to look into this…

"I-I'm fine! Just kinda dizzy…" She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head, before she was glared at by the girl in white… Weiss Schnee…

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She asked annoyed.

"Well… I-I…" Ruby stammered embarrassed.

"It was clearly an accident!" I argued, standing next to Ruby.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss snapped, ignoring me.

"Hey, she said she was sorry Princess!" John told her, his Amazon Omega Mask's eyes glowing a slight red…

"It's Heiress, actually." A voice said, as a girl in black and white walked over, wearing a black bow on her head… The only colour being her skin and her eyes, her hair being black. She was holding a Dust Vial in her hand. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She finished, observing us.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said smugly…

"Y'mean the company infamous for its labour forces and questionable business partners?" John snarked, fortunately, the girl, Blake, didn't recognise his voice…

"Wha- How dare… The nerve of… UGH!" Weiss exclaimed, snatching the vial from Blake and storming off with her luggage.

"I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU!" Ruby called out to Weiss, while Blake walked away, her work here done... "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So, what's…" Ruby trailed off as she noticed Blake had left… "Welcome to Beacon…" She muttered, as John and I walked away, letting Jaune meet Ruby…

"So, any ideas for weapons?" John asked me, as we were both currently relying on our Drivers…

"For you, I'm thinking something like the Medajalibur! Y'know, using those coins… That, or something like the Dengasher, where you put a coin in, and it shifts to a form based on it. Like, nevermore would be that bow!" I suggested.

"Huh… I think I have an idea…" He told me, clearly having a brainstorm. "How about you?"

"Me… Yeah no I got nothing. I can use anything really, but not well… I'm likely to hurt myself with anything…" I grumbled to myself…

"You need a weapon dude…" John told me, giving a sigh.

"I know! I just… I can't think of anything… I don't have a weapon, I can't figure out my semblance… I'm so useless…" I complained.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He told me, removing his mask and putting it back in his pocket…

 **Auditorium…**

We arrived in the Auditorium place thingy, and found a place near Saniya. "Hey Sani!" I greeted, heading over to her happily.

"There is definitely something wrong with you…" John muttered to himself as he followed me over.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sani. Saniya, Sani! It's your nickname!" I told her, grinning.

"I… Alright then…" She muttered, her face clearly confused.

"How are ya?" I asked happily.

"I'm fine. And you?" She said calmly.

"I'm good! I think something might be wrong with me, 'cause I'm getting immature very fast, but I'm fine!" I said, talking quickly.

"… Well then… You realise you've just ignored the speech from professor Ozpin?" Saniya pointed out, as everyone started to leave.

"… Oh. Oops…" I mumbled embarrassed, as we left, getting ready to head to bed for the night…

 **Few minutes later.**

John snickered as I rested my head on my pillow, wearing a pair of pyjama's I'd made on my own. It was effectively just meant to look like my rider form… LOOK SANIYA MADE THEM FOR ME OKAY?! They're really comfy… "Dude. You look like a dork." He told me bluntly.

"Saniya made them for me you jerk… They're so soft…" I mumbled, putting my arm near him. As he touched the fabric with his hand, he raised a brow.

"Wow. That's actually really soft." He realised.

"Indeed. I made it myself." Saniya said, leaving the bathroom where she had gotten changed in…

 **John**

I grinned to myself as Alfie's face slowly turned red as he looked at Saniya. It wasn't hard to see why. Her clothes and rider form usually concealed her figure, but now, it was easy to see. She was attractive, I guess, if you considered petite figures attractive, but Alfie was clearly not good with attractive people… "Hey, you may wanna go hit him with cold water." I told Saniya, deciding to be nice and lend a hand.

"Hm? O-Oh!" She exclaimed, noticing Alfie's red face and where his eyes were looking, her face turning red as well, she quickly spun around and returned to the bathroom.

I grinned at Alfie before I yawned… The… Grasp of… Sleep… Grabbing... Me…

 **?.. Beacon…**

I walked calmly, my feet silently touching the ground as I approached what I was after…

Click! Click! Click! " _This place is beautiful…_ " I muttered, taking pictures with my camera. " _Just one more… And then I'll sleep._ " I decided, trying to figure out what would be the best place to take a picture from… " _Ah, perfect…_ " I decided, wings sprouting from my back as I flew up, landing on a roof and taking a brilliant picture…

 **Next day. Alfie**

I groaned as I tried to find my locker… I just couldn't find it… "Wait. John?" I questioned, realising something. "Look at my Locker number." I told him, showing him which one it was.

"Fivefivefive?" He read out, wondering what I was getting at.

"Standing by." I said in a slightly robotic voice.

He chuckled to himself, getting the joke.

"Complete." Saniya finished, taking a standard Atlas Military pistol out of her locker. "What? I know Kamen Rider. Not well, but enough to get your joke." She explained at our shocked looks.

"Wait, you're from…?" I questioned, shocked.

"The real world? Yep. Don't know much about the world we're in, or Kamen Rider though." She revealed, checking the pistol over for any damage. "By the way, you're at your locker." She told me, as I turned, realising she was right.

I opened it quickly, hiding my embarrassed face from sight as I removed that which I'd placed in the locker the night before. The Aura driver, and a jacket. It was one I'd custom ordered for myself. It was fairly plain and a grey colour, but on the back was what I had decided my symbol was going to be from now on! It was sorta like a black Pac-man ghost, with the eye spots missing since if they were there it would just be all black, with lots of small lines coming out of it, a circle surrounding it. Above the Symbol, as well as on the front of the jacket just above my heart, was the word Soul.

"You made an original jacket. You're filled with Determination." John joked, as Saniya chuckled.

"Shouldn't that be DETERMINATION in all caps?" She pointed out.

"Eh. It's usually Determination with only a capital D." John said with a shrug.

"So… We're gonna be a team… Right?" I asked shyly. We hadn't really talked about it, but I was really hopeful…

"Of course we are. Let's just hope that John won't be the leader. No offence but you'd get us all killed." Saniya confirmed.

"Yeah, that's true… And hey! If I end up as leader, I'll ask if I can give someone else the role of Leader." John promised.

"Alright then! Let's go then! Initiations about to start!" I said, seeing Jaune get pinned to a locker.

Saniya and John nodded… As we went out to Initiation…

 **In the forest…**

In a small temple, ruined by time, a weapon began to glow, as a small symbol was engraved onto it… Slowly…

 **AN: OKAY! So! Here's the thing. Soul doesn't a semblance yet. Or a weapon. I need ideas for this. ALSO! If you have ideas for OC's for stuff like the Vytal Festival, then give them too me! Try not to make them Kamen Riders, but you're free to give ideas for Kamen Rider based characters! For example, a character who's semblance makes them similar to Den-O! That sort of thing! But again. Soul. Needs a semblance. And a weapon. I'll be telling you who's ideas I used when I decide. Until then, GIMME YOUR IDEAS PLEASE!**


	7. NEMORE CRESCENT First legend?

**AN: Hi! So, I've decided on the weapon, Semblance is starting to form, but I've not truly decided it yet. Weapon though, that has been picked! Probably. He might have a different one for his true forms. Since most of his transformations are like Legend Rider Forms. Anyway! His main weapon, for Soul form and while untransformed, it's gonna be sorta like the Den-Gasher. This was suggested by D3ADPOOLK1d. I'm obviously gonna mess with it a little, cause I'm useless like that, but thank you for contributing, DON'T STOP THOUGH! I NEED ALL THE IDEAS! Also. Tell me if you can understand why the announcements changed. It's pretty simple but… Eh…**

I grinned as John and Saniya stood nearby, John putting on his mask, while Saniya simply closed her eyes, preparing…

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, looking at everyone, as we stood on the cliff…

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "Teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Goodwitch, who really is much meaner than her name would say, but I think it's meant to be more a reference to Wizard of Oz than anything else, said.

I started to tune everything out as I fumbled to put on my sunglasses, staring at the trees far down… Below…

"J-John…?" I whispered nervously, suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah?" He responded, watching as Saniya was sent flying…

"I'm scared of heights…" I told him, shaking a little.

"Just don't land on your head, and make sure to miss Grimm and spiky branches, you'll be fine." He told me, before he was sent flying…

I looked to my other side, noticing Ruby, offering me a weak smile. "Hey, don't worry." Ruby said, clearly a bit freaked out.

"Thanks…" I muttered, trying to stay calm… And then…

"WOO!" I grinned, the wind rushing through my face. I was weird, I hated the start, and would never repeat it, but… When I was doing it? I had the time of my life with stuff like this!

"BIRDY NO!" I heard Ruby exclaim as she shot past nearby. Unfortunately for me, a feather hit me in the face, making me tilt slightly, which caused me to drop like a rock.

"You have to be kidding me!" I cried out, as I reached for my Driver. There was no way my Aura would protect me from this, not yet at least… "HENSHIN!" I called out, pressing the buttons like always. Nothing happened… "Uh… HENSHIN! HENSHIN! HENSHIN! HEEEEENSHIIIIIIIN!" I screamed as the Driver failed to respond to my actions…. "Uh… Bike!" I decided, grabbing the Machine Semblance and activating it… Nothing again. "WHY IS NOTHING WOOOOOORKING?!" I cried, as I fell into the forest…

 **John**

I heard Alfie's screech as he fell, landing on a tree carefully and climbing down it. "Okay… That was weird. Better go help him." I decided, adjusting my mask carefully and heading towards his voice, trying to follow it the best I could… "Wonder why he was screaming like that." I pondered, my tail moving behind me serenely.

 **Saniya**

I landed on the Ground, quickly pulling my gun out of the holster, moving out and ready for comba-

"WHY IS NOTHING WOOOOOORKING?!" … Okay then…

"That was Alfie…" I muttered, heading towards the source of noise, deciding that a Kamen Rider was a higher priority at the moment…

 **Alfie**

"Wake up… Wake up… Wake up. Wake up!" A voice said loudly, slapping my face as my eyes snapped open. "Good. You're awake." The person said, as I looked around, trying to find them… And then…

"What the…?" I muttered, completely and utterly confused… "Chase…?" I asked, staring in shock.

"How do you know my name?" He asked me cautiously.

"R-Roidmude Proto-Zero, right?" I said nervously, stammering a little.

"That's correct… How do you know that?" He repeated.

"W-Well, it's complicated… B-But w-we're in a fictional world, and in my world your world was a TV show." I stammered, trying to explain it as best as I could…

Chase stared at me for a few moments… "Follow me." He said suddenly, pulling me to my feet before walking off, heading into a temple of some kind… And like an idiot, I followed him! I mean, y'can't blame me! It's Chase! He's awesome!

"Do you know what an Aura Driver is?" Chase asked me as we went down some stairs.

"Oh! Yeah! I have it, see?" I said, rummaging through my pockets for it… "Uh… One second." I said, heading back up the stairs. On the ground was my Driver, with a few cracks, but otherwise fine. I grabbed it and went back down to Chase. "See?" I repeated, showing him.

He stared at it, before placing down on a pillar… And then… He grabbed a nearby hammer, and held it in the air. "Destroying this will fix everything." He announced…

"YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY MY DRIVER?!" I screeched, grabbing it off the pillar and slamming it into my waist… "You'll have to go through me first!" I told him, ready to try and fight him if needed… I probably wouldn't win, but I might be able to hold him off… Hopefully…

"You don't understand." He told me, his voice as calm as ever… He pointed at a wall, and on it were drawings…

I looked at them, seeing familiar images… My Symbol, my driver… The Grimm and Dust Drivers…

"Wait…" I muttered, seeing something… I reached out… And pushed against my Symbol… Just like I thought, it went in, causing the wall to open like a pair of doors… "Hidden entrance…" I said to myself with a grin, heading inside…

 **John**

I heard footsteps as I removed my mask, having trouble difficulty seeing… It was just my luck, that when I looked up, I locked eyes with Saniya… "Well… Now we really have to hope Ozpin teams us with Alfie." I said to her with a shrug.

"Yes, we do… Do you know where Alfie is?" She asked me, getting another shrug in return.

"He might be in there. I heard shouting." I told her, pointing at a temple with my thumb. "Wanna go investigate?" I asked her.

"We might as well." She decided, heading in...

 **Alfie**

"Whoa…" I stared in awe at what was behind the door… "In the words of the Great Marcosatsu… A braaaaaand new toy!" I exclaimed as I ran over to a pedestal, it had a medal of some kind, in the shape of a C, but the C was in four parts, each one being a different colour, one was black, one was white, one was red and one was cyan, it was way bigger than John's coins as well. Then, I put it in my pocket, and turned to the next pedestal! It had a stick of some kind on it… But the weird thing was, it has my symbol. I grabbed it, and watched it transform into a sword. And then a gun. Then an axe. And a fishing rod… And then a hammer, drill, spade, fork… This thing was cool! A multipurpose tool! "… For Science…" I mumbled, focusing really hard… And then I pressed the button… It lit up… And nothing else happened… "Guess it can't make me transform…" I muttered, having figured that was the case… I put the stick in my pocket, deciding it was my weapon from now on! Next, I turned to… A very annoyed looking John and Saniya… "H-Hey guys…" I said nervously, hoping they hadn't seen me messing around…

"Let's go Alfie. You've been standing here a while." John told me, dragging me away as I tried to stay, wanting to check out all the new stuff… Chase stood in the shadows, unnoticed by anyone…

 **Elsewhere**

Ozpin looked at the Scroll, observing as everyone made their way to the relics.

"There's only a few students left without partners…" Goodwitch noted, looking out over the forest… "I really don't think many of the pairings are exactly a good idea though… Miss Xiao Long and Belladonna might be able to work together well, but that's about it… Miss Valkyrie seems like a problem… And Arc, I don't care what his transcripts say, he doesn't display any skills he apparently has." She muttered to herself…

 **Back in the forest.**

I watched as the three of them approached the temple, I had to be fast, but the urge to be flashy was overwhelming…

 **Alfie**

"Okay! It's this way!" John decided, dropping down from a tree and pointing in a direction. "I can see the pillars!" He explained as we headed off in that direction.

"So… I don't know if I can transform anymore." I said nervously, causing John and Saniya to look at me in confusion.

"What do you mean? You just press the buttons." Saniya told me.

"Yeah but… I tried when I was falling, and nothing worked. And now my Driver's cracked." I pointed out, observing the many cracks…

"Hey, either you'll die, nothing will happen, or you'll get either a new driver or a new form." John told me, as I fiddled with the ammo box. I kept it with me all the time, it gave me something to do with my hands…

"I guess…" I sighed, as we continued moving…

 **Five minutes later**

"Finally!" John cried in happiness, as we headed towards the pillars. Only a few chess pieces were missing, meaning we were one of the ones first there. "Okay… Which ones do we take? Cause we need to take the same ones to be on a team I think…" John muttered, looking at them all.

"Can I pick? I have an idea." I said hopefully.

"Let's hear it first." Saniya told me carefully.

"White Bishops." I said, not giving any explanation. "Remember, Black Bishops are the team everyone knows and loves to alter into not-pricks. White Bishops would protect people like Knights, but different!" I explained, smiling.

"… Okay that's a good idea." John decided, grabbing one of the White Bishops. I grabbed the other. "Now you just need a partner." He told me, as I sighed and nodded…

" **Problem solved.** " A familiar voice stated, as a short figure appeared in front of us. It was the one from before!

"You… You're the one who killed half of me!" John remembered, pointing at the short figure.

" **Correct. My name is Kioku, but I prefer to go by Core. I am his partner.** " They introduced, pointing at me.

"We… We haven't made eye contact, and you have no eyes." I pointed out carefully. Kioku then appeared in front of my face and started into my eyes with their sockets.

" **I can still see.** " They explained, dropping to the floor quickly.

"Why are you so short?" John asked curiously.

" **Because I like being childish. And because it means when I transform I can just convert my body into the rider form, which is taller.** " They explained with a shrug, appearing on Saniya's shoulders. " **Now. Onwards. Or you can wait here for a few minutes and catch your breath for the fight coming up.** " They said, giving us the option.

"Let's catch our breath. I do have a job I need to complete." Saniya said, ignoring the tiny being on her shoulder, and instead focusing on brushing the dust and dirt off of her body…

"You're staring again." John whispered to me, making me go red and look away from Saniya…

"Hey Alfie! Hey John! You two partners?" Yang called out as she walked over with Blake. John instantly gaining worried eyes.

"Just act natural." I whispered to him quietly, before turning to Yang. "Actually… No… John's with Sani! I'm with the tiny person." I told her, with Kioku waving from Sani's shoulders.

"Huh. I'd have thought you'd stick with John." Yang noted.

"Yeah well… Ruby kinda hit a bird, and I got a feather in my face, and I fell… And then John and Sani both went to go see if I was okay and made eye contact…" I explained embarrassed. While I was explaining, John and Blake made eye contact, and nodded at each other, probably agreeing to talk to each other later.

Blake focused on the relics, looking at them curiously. "Chess pieces…?"

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here, and neither were these guys." Yang noted, getting nods from us that went ignored.

"I guess we should pick one…" Blake suggested.

"Hmm…" Yang grinned as she grabbed a white knight piece. "How about a cute little pony?" She suggested.

"Sure." Blake said with a small smirk.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang noted, as we all waited for the others to arrive.

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake pointed out as I had a silent snicker…

 **Elsewhere, few minutes later. Someone else…?**

I rolled my eyes as I saw the Nevermore in the sky, as well as heard the scream… "Might as well go help." I decided, heading off…

 **John**

I looked up at the sky as a giant Nevermore flew above us… Ruby was about to jump aaaaany second now… And there she went.

"Do you want to let Jaune do it or…?" I asked Alfie.

"Let's let Jaune. You can save Weiss." He told me with a cheeky grin.

"Fine…" I nodded… I wasn't sure why I was letting him make the choices, but it would be funny to see Jaune fly past!

And there he goes… Like a majestic bullet. A bullet the size of a human. That is a human. Who is screaming. And a wimp. And this analogy is falling apart...

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked Yang confused.

"I…" Yang was cut off by an Ursa charging towards us, being rode by the eternally energetic Nora Valkyrie!

"YEEEHAW!" Nora shouted as she hopped off. "Aww… It's broken." She lamented, kicking the poor thing. Never thought I'd sympathise with a Grimm but…

"Nora… Don't ever do that again…" Panted a guy in green robes. Lie Ren, or as everyone calls him, Ren. Voiced by Monty Oum… At least for the first two volumes.

Nora was now right next to u- "JESUS FUCK!" I screeched, as Nora was right next to my face.

"Language!" Saniya snapped at me, covering Kioku's ears.

"English!" Alfie said cheekily.

"… You win this round…" She muttered to herself like some kind of cartoon villain.

"Nora!" Ren shouted as Nora picked up a white Rook.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned.

"I…" Yang was cut off again by Pyrrha, red head, green eyes, gonna change her fate if I can, running in, being chased by a Deathstalker, basically a giant Scorpion.

"Jaune!" She called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled back, hanging on a branch of the tree that Ruby had landed in when he slammed into her.

Ruby jumped down from the tree and landed near us.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed happily, going in for a hug.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed back, doing the same.

"Nora!" Nora said suddenly appearing between them.

"Alfie!" Alfie said, joining in and posing behind Nora.

"Oh my god Alfie you are amazing in the worst ways…" I muttered, my hand FIRMLY pressed against my face.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked, setting Yang off.

 **Alfie**

I flinched at the heat coming from Yang as she snapped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" She roared, her hair catching fire.

Two seconds later, Ruby tugged at Yang's sleeve, and pointed upwards at the Giant Nevermore flying above. Oh yeah Weiss is still up there!

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss called down, her voice somehow travelling.

"I said jump!" Ruby shouted back up.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine!" Ruby said confidently.

"She's falling." Ren pointed out, as Weiss fell.

"Welp, looks like it's my turn." John said, grabbing his Driver and a coin.

" _ **GRIMM DRIVER!**_ " It announced, as he quickly put the coin in. " _ **NEMORE!**_ "

"Advent henshin." He said, closing the mouth and jumping into the air…

" _ **Hoka no naniyori mo tobu! Nemore!**_ " The Driver announced. His armour was different again, looking more like a bird skull for a helmet… He had a cloak made of feathers, which quickly became wings, as he flew into the air, shooting past Jaune, causing him to fall to the floor, luckily not underneath John.

John caught Weiss in the air and set her down on the ground. "There. Back problems are solved." He announced.

"You need a phrase." I said quickly.

"Advent to the top." He said just as fast.

I sighed and nodded, accepting it. Pyrrha finally reached us, panting heavily.

"Great! The Gangs all here, now we can all die together!" Yang said cheerily.

Ruby glanced at John's rider form for a second, before shaking her head. "Not if I can help it!" She shouted, rushing towards the Death stalker with her Scythe…

"Ruby wait!" Yang called out, as Ruby was knocked away by the Death stalker.

"D-Don't worry! T-Totally fine!" She called out to Yang, before shooting the Death stalker in the face and running back to us…

The Nevermore saw it's chance and fired feathers at Ruby, catching her cloak with one of them and pinning her down, as well as stopping us from reaching her… The Death stalker's tail went towards Ruby… As I ran on instinct…

 **Saniya**

I watched in horror, unable to move, before two blurs shot past, a medal falling to the floor at my foot…

"CRESCENT HEEEENSHIIIIIN!" Alfie roared as he ran towards Ruby, glowing a Crimson red as he started to transform…

" _ **CRESENT FORM! Red like Roses… Crescent…**_ " The Aura Driver announced, while his suit changed, looking different to his other forms. Instead of just being a different colour, he had a cloak, as well as an armoured and male version of Ruby's outfit.

 **Alfie**

"You are so childish!" Weiss snapped at Ruby as Ice contained the stinger of the Grimm.

"W-Weiss…?" Ruby said quietly in confusion.

" _ **Crescent Rose!**_ " I grabbed my version of Crescent Rose, and fired a few rounds into the skull of the Scorpion Grimm, giving it some head damage, which would help later.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit… Difficult… But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you stop trying to show off, I'll be…Nicer." Weiss continued, ignoring me.

"I'm not trying to show off… I want you to know I can do this…" Ruby said.

"You're fine…" Weiss muttered, walking away. While she did, I cut The feather, pulling the point out of the ground and throwing it away.

"Normal knees…" Ruby muttered as she got up…

And then… Everything went Dark…

 **John**

I watched as Alfie collapsed, his transformation failing as his Driver's cracks vanished… I flew over and picked him up, holding him in my arms.

"Guys? That things circling back." Jaune pointed out.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out, as we turned to the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agreed.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune agreed, as Ruby grabbed the white knight, Jaune taking the white rook.

"Time we left!" Ren said, pointing at the Deathstalker, which had broken free.

"Right!" Ruby nodded. "Let's go!" She called out as everyone followed her, Yang and Blake hanging behind for a moment…

"Is Alfie okay?" Saniya asked me worried.

"I don't know. He just… Collapsed. His form was different as well, and the announcement was in English…" I muttered.

" **One second.** " Kioku said, vanishing and reappearing on the floor where Alfie had ran from. They picked something up, and returned to Saniya's shoulders. " **We can go now! And don't worry. He'll be fine.** " They promised, as we followed the group…


	8. AURA FORM! More to come

**AN: Hi! So… None of you even tried to guess why the form was different, or why the announcement was in English… Why? I thought it was pretty obvious… Oh well! I'm disappointed but I won't keep the chapter from you. I'm not mean! Also! How would you guys feel about bonus chapters, sorta just intermissions so I can write stuff when I have writers block. It'll let me give you guys more info as well! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

I ran after the group, catching up with them quickly, Alfie was still in my arms…

 **Alfie**

I groaned, looking around trying to get an idea of where I was… It was weird… A white void… "I guess I'm… Dead?" I questioned, standing up as I spoke to myself. "I guess I'm not the main character after all… I wonder who gets my Driver… Ruby? Jaune? Hopefully not Jaune… He's nice and all, but…" I said, not wanting to be dead but accepting it was something I couldn't change…

" _What are you doing… In a place like this?_ " A woman's voice asked, as bits and pieces of a woman's figure appeared from the void… She was wearing a white cloak, which covered most of her body.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously, not at all threatened. I mean, I was dead! What could I do?

" _You already know that, deep in that simple soul you cherish so much._ " She said with a smile, taking her hood off… Her appearance was similar to Ruby's… Very similar…

"You're…" I started, wracking my brain for a name… "Summer Rose…" I realised, remembering how Ruby and Yang had told me stories about her.

" _That's right… And by the way, you're not dead. This is actually something else, something nobody expected._ " She told me.

"I'm not? Then where are we?" I asked, now more confused than before.

Summer laughed, a sound that was loud, but didn't hurt my ears… " _Think about it. Your comparisons for forms are actually quite accurate._ " She said, giving me a hint.

"Comparisons…? Wait so… This is my Driver?" I realised, somehow reaching that conclusion.

" _That's correct._ " She confirmed with a smile.

"Then… Why are you here?" I questioned, not understanding it.

" _Why do you think you woke up near my grave with a Driver?_ " She teased, giving a grin.

"Wait so… The Aura Driver… Was yours?" I questioned.

" _Close. I used it a few times before I died, but it never fully worked. You however, have full compatibility… And, there's still more forms for you to unlock. An infinite number actually._ " She told me.

"Huh? How?" I asked confused.

" _Okay, let me explain._ " She said, taking a breath to prepare herself… " _The Aura Driver mimic's sources of semblances._ " She began, before I cut her off.

"Wait but my Semblance was unlocked after I unlocked Yuki form." I pointed out in confusion.

" _Exactly. That's because it's been using other semblances. Think of Soul form as… What did you call it?_ " Summer asked, trying to remember a name.

"Plat-form?" I suggested.

" _Yeah, that. Soul form is plat form, a form anyone can access. Your other forms, not counting Crescent, are based on data of other people's semblances._ " She explained to me.

"Why isn't Crescent counted then?" I asked her. "It's just my Ruby form, right?" I pointed out.

" _Okay. The names and announcements are in another language for a reason. It's a limiter. Imagine this, you go into your Yang based form, and access all of her power, including her semblance. Your soul has to handle the strain of another Semblance being used instead of your own semblance, while your body has to handle the strain of Yang's semblance and her effects on the body. Kaen form, as well as the Kage and Yuki forms, remove that problem by adding a limiter. It's why you mainly just change colours and get abilities BASED on the semblances._ " Summer explained to me, making me nod as I thought it through…

"So… By calling it Crescent, I confused the driver into removing the limiter?" I asked in confusion.

" _No. Crescent form's data existed at the same time as the Limiter form. Kaen, Kage and Yuki all have forms without Limiters. Ember, Shade and Frost. Crescent form is the full power of Hana form._ " She corrected.

"Huh… So… I passed out because my body couldn't handle the strain? But I didn't use any of Ruby's powers." I questioned.

" _You did though. Before you transformed. The Driver glitched, and let you access Ruby's semblance as you selected it. The strain was there even before the suit had a chance to relieve it in any way._ " She explained to me.

"So… I have another question… Why couldn't I transform when I was falling?" I asked her.

" _Your semblance. The Aura Driver was taking the Data for your first super form._ " She said calmly, a smile on her face…

"Wait my what?!" I exclaimed in excitement.

" _Your first super form._ "

"First?" My grin was threatening to explode off of my face.

" _As you get stronger, the Driver will adapt, allowing you even more forms and abilities. The bonds you form and the situations you're in will allow the Driver instant data for new forms._ "

"So… Like Decade?" I questioned, remembering that he couldn't use his other forms until he helped with a problem in each AR world.

Summer smiled. " _Exactly like Decade. In more ways than one._ " She said cryptically.

"What do you mean…?" I was confused. So very confused…

" _We have a lot of time here… So let's make the most of it. Time to learn what power your simple soul really holds inside._ " Summer said cryptically…

 **Saniya**

I groaned as Kioku appeared on the ground in front of us. We were trapped, the others fighting the Grimm around us…

"Well, we might as well join the fun." John said, looking for somewhere safe to put Alfie. I snapped my fingers, summoning the two little minions that were my semblance.

"Find somewhere safe nearby for Alfie and take him there." I ordered, as the minions carried him off to safety.

"Okay, that's sorted I guess." John said to himself, as he removed the Nemore coin from his Driver, and replaced it with his regular one…

" _ **BEO!**_ "

"Henshin." He announced calmly, letting the mouth shut…

" _ **Tabete, shōhi shi, sorera o subete hakai shite kudasai! Ōkami!**_ " The Driver announced as he transformed.

"Ending you… That is my goal." He announced, rushing off and joining Jaune and his group in fighting the deathstalker.

" **Looks like it's time for me to achieve my newest form.** " Kioku said, summoning their Driver and putting a medal of some kind into it. Then, they pressed the top button, and pushed in the slider… " **Henshin.** "

" _ **Error!**_ " …

"… **Oh. Looks like it's not time yet.** " Kioku said quietly. As they switched medals, and tried again.

" _ **Core form.**_ " Their Driver announced, as the small being seemed to come apart in fragments, reforming into a more adult sized rider body.

" **Let me just say, I'm fairly strong.** " Kioku said, teleporting up into the air and landing on a pillar. " **I'll help whoever needs it. Saniya, you help with the Nevermore.** " They commanded, as I nodded.

" _ **DUST DRIVER! ICE!**_ " The Driver announced as I picked my form, already knowing I wanted Ice.

"Hen… Shin." I said with a sigh, transforming.

" _ **Ice… Freeze…**_ "

I headed over to Weiss, ready to assist… And then…

"HENSHIN!"

" _ **AURA FORM! UNLEASH THE SOUL! AURA!**_ "

Everything, and I do mean everything, including the Grimm, stopped, and turned, to see Alfie hovering in the air, with a brand new form... It was… Incredibly… Dumb looking to be honest…

"Hey! It's not dumb!" Alfie snapped at me, somehow reading my thought…?


	9. ATTACK RIDE FRANCIS!

**AN: Hi!**

I grinned as I looked out at everyone… And then, I held out my hand, and the stick thingy I'd found in the temple appeared, the outer shell crumbling away to reveal my symbol on it… The Soul Rod…

"In the words of Den-O…" I began, before a voice came from nowhere…

 _ **ATTACK RIDE; ORE SANJOU!**_

Without warning, and still in the air, I did the pose of Sword form, and in my best impression… "Ore… SANJOU!" I called out, flying straight to the Nevermore, the Soul Rod creating a blade for me to use.

The Nevermore fired Giant Feathers at me, and I dodged them, somehow knowing they would fire before it happened…

 _ **ATTACK RIDE; CLOCK UP!**_

Suddenly, time slowed down around me… I could see the Feathers coming loose, ready to be fired… I was still moving at normal speed though! With a grin, I flew behind the Nevermore, and started attacking it. I wasn't doing much damage, but it was something! Though, probably because I didn't have dust…

 **Saniya**

I stared at Alfie as he flew around, fighting the Nevermore… His suit was hideous… It was hot pink for the main suit, and I mean like, Bright Hot Pink. It had armouring on the arms and legs, which helped my eyes a bit, each piece of Armour had a symbol on it, but I couldn't see them that well from here… His Helmet had changed as well. The Disk had split in half and raised up slightly, as well as tilting to the sides a little, giving the Helmet eyes, and revealing the mouthpiece… And he had what was either a skirt, or a loincloth… I couldn't tell from the distance, but I don't wanna know.

" **Before you ask, I don't know why it's that colour. But it hurts my eyes as much as it hurts yours.** " Kioku mentioned to me.

"What's that sound though?" I asked, as Alfie went back to normal speed suddenly.

" **Oh, he can explain that…** " Kioku said before teleporting away, joining John by the Deathstalker.

I sighed, and ran over to Ruby and her group, where Ruby was telling them something.

"Mind if I assist?" I asked, getting grins from Ruby and Yang.

 **John**

I rolled my eyes at the colour of Alfie's suit, figuring it was about as silly as he could get… Jaune gave orders to the others, while Kioku and I distracted the Deathstalker. "So, how does your Driver work?" I asked curiously, throwing a large rock at the Grimm's head.

" **I'll explain later. But for now, Den-O Decade combo. Medals pick form set. I have maybe Four medals, possible more. Base, Super, Final and maybe Super Final. I don't know about the last one though.** " They said quickly, teleporting around the Grimm.

 **Alfie**

I grinned as I steered the Nevermore to where Ruby was directing. Once I did, Weiss froze it to the cliff, and I flew off, landing near Sani.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked Weiss as she hopped onto the Catapault Yang and Blake had made.

"Hmmph, can I?" Weiss responded, a smug grin on her face.

"…"

"…"

"Can y-" Ruby and I both asked, before being cut off.

"Of course I can!" She snapped, firing Ruby at the Nevermore.

Saniya shoved me. "Go help her. She won't have enough ammo." She told me, as I flew up after Ruby.

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE; S-S-SOUL!**_

I grinned as energy started to flow to my foot, the Soul Rod creating a band around the end without the blade. I put it around my foot, and flew upwards, foot first. As Ruby got to the top of the Cliff, I started to Scream loudly.

"THIS IS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!" I screamed, as the Soul Rod and My foot shot through the skull of the Nevermore, killing it. I floated over to Ruby, and fell on the floor, the Soul rod deactivating along with my Henshin… "So… Tired…" I panted, as Ruby looked at the others far down below…

 **Later.**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said, standing on the stage in front of the four knights of buggerland! "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" A terrible mistake Mr Oz! I've only seen a few episodes, but I know how much of a hated team they are!

Team CRDL left, with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Lie Ren, very cool dude, replacing them on the stage.

Ozpin looked them all over. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc."

Jaune looked shocked, while Nora celebrated. Pyrrha punched his shoulder in a friendly way, and sent him onto the floor, making everyone laugh.

Next were Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

I grinned at John, Kioku and Sani, we were the only ones left!

"And finally…" Oh! I almost forgot! John and I had actually decided on Last names! I'd decided to go with Densetsu, which means Legend. I think… Kioku said it did so I'm gonna trust my eyeless partner! Actually it could probably mean anything and I'd believe them… I don't know much Japanese… I was working on learning it but… Well, then I ended up in RWBY! John had picked Satsujin… Meaning murder... Really John? Really? "Alfie Densetsu, John Satsujin, Kioku Wasureta, and Saniya Sin… The four of you obtained the white Bishop pieces… From this day forwards, you shall work together as team AJKS…" That's pronounced Ajax by the way. "Led by… Alfie Densetsu."

"Wait I'm the leader?" I asked quietly, getting a grin from John.

"Make sure team Francis doesn't fail." He joked, as I grinned back.

"This guys got the right idea, he wore the brown pants." I whispered to him in a Deadpool voice, making the two of us snicker…

" **You may be wondering why I'm wearing red, it's so bad guys can't see me bleed.** " Kioku added, the echo in their voice almost gone.

"Oh my goodness…" Saniya muttered to herself, as we left the stage…


	10. CORRUPTICE F-F-F-FANG

**AN: Hi! So… RANDOM ANOUNCEMENT! I'M WILLING TO SELLOUT! And by that I mean that I'm willing to promote other people's Stories, provided they do the same for me. It'll be fun, and also it means that writers who have amazing stories that are in unknown fandoms can get some more fans! So just leave a review or PM me if you have a story that you'd like me to promote, as long as the story is interesting and isn't a fifty shades style story, because I don't like that stuff… Anyway yeah so just tell me!**

"How long do you think he's been asleep for?"

"I dunno but I think he's waking up…"

I opened my eyes with a yawn, to find the rest of my team staring at me. I'm not ashamed to say I let out a very girly squeal... Well, maybe a little ashamed… My throat hurts… "W-Why are you staring at me?!" I exclaimed, pulling my duvet over my body.

"You slept in. We set up the room while you slept." John said bluntly, gesturing around. They had set up bunk beds, with my bed being… Somehow on the top bunk?

"How did…?"

" **Saniya lifted you out of the bed, John lifted the Bed up on top of the other bed, and then Saniya put you back on your bed. I filmed it.** " Kioku said, emotionless as always.

"Anyway, you get changed quickly, Saniya and I'll wait outside. Kioku can get you some food." John told me as the two left, with the tiny rider vanishing…

 **Five minutes later**

I walked with my team to the first class, with… Oh no… Port… Honestly the only thing good about this is that Edgar is the one in the hole…

 **? The roof…**

" _This place... Is amazing…_ " I muttered, sitting on the roof… " _Now then… How to have some fun…_ " I pondered, tapping my chin… And then… I saw it… " _Oh… That'd work… After all, energy can be purified… Why can't it be corrupted?_ "

 **Saniya**

… I thought it was an exaggeration… I thought Alfie and John were being overdramatic… I WAS WRONG! This is so boring…

 **John**

Zzz…

 **Alfie**

"Nnnngh…"

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honourable!" Huh? OH! Port's almost done! I sat up, wanting to stop Weiss from getting to show off, but Saniya shook her head, holding up her Driver… Fine, she can have her fun... "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" John reached over, and threw a paperclip at Wiess's back, making her stop to try and get it out of her jacket… "A true Huntsman must be Strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port was almost there… "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" He questioned.

 **Saniya**

"None of us sir, but I believe I may be close." I said, stopping Weiss from being able to speak up.

"… That… Is correct." Professor Port admitted quietly, before nodding. "Now, step forward… And face your opponent!" He announced, waving towards a cage…

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

…

We all turned to John, who was being thrown tissues by Kioku. "S-Sorry…" He muttered, sneezing again. "Had something irritating my nose…" He mumbled, wiping his nose clean.

…

" _ **DUST DRIVER! ICE!**_ " My driver announced as I attached it to my waist.

I sighed, not getting why I had to say it, but the Driver wouldn't work unless I said it… "Henshin." I muttered, a second away from activating my transformation when…

" _ **PURUPTER! CORRUPTION!**_ " A voice said from somewhere… And then, a device was forced into my driver from an unknown location, just as my hand activated the transformation…

" _ **CORRUPTED! ICE! FREEZE! SHATTER! DIE!**_ "

"…"

"S-Sani…?"

"Alfie get down."

"W-Wh-"

"Alfie just get down!"

"O-Okay…"

 **John**

I shoved Alfie under the desk, glancing at Saniya… Holy… SHE LOOKS BADASS! It's like Wizard, but Build's Hazard form! IT'S AMAZING! … And honestly terrifying…

Saniya growled something, before she thrust her hands out at the cage, firing a giant crystal of ice towards the cage, destroying it completely…

"Holy shit… That poor Grimm…" I whispered, punching Alfie in the gut to keep him down.

" **This… Wasn't expected… She wasn't meant to get this so early…** " Kioku muttered in real shock…

A feral growling sound came from Saniya's mouth, making everyone look at her, including Alfie who was then punched back under the desk…

" _ **Kill…**_ " She growled, her voice mixing with her Driver… " _ **Highest threat… Satsujin…**_ " She decided, staring right at… Me!

"Oh shi-" Before I could finish my sentence, a giant crystal of ice shot at me, forcing me to dodge it. Luckily, nobody was hurt behind me…

" _ **GRIMM DRIVER!**_ "

"Okay… If she's Ice… Then how about… Shattering that ice." I decided, slipping a coin in…

" _ **URSA!**_ "

"Savage Henshin!" I shouted, slamming the mouth down and running at Saniya. Skipping the catchphrase this time!

 **Alfie**

" **Two down… Just one left…** " Kioku whispered next to me, making me turn to them.

"What?" I whispered back, confused.

" **The medals. They only work when everyone I get the other forms from have accessed the base forms. John needs to get his super form before I can access mine. Until then, I can only access Core Form, Soul Form, Beo form and Ice form.** " They explained quickly, as I watched from my hiding place…

 **?**

I watched from my hiding place… This was better than I could have ever expected! And best of all, none of the Riders would be able to beat her! After all, they may find it similar to the Hazard Trigger, but they've never actually fought against someone using it... Heh…

 **John**

I threw a punch at Saniya, but she blocked it easily, creating a shield made of ice. "Damnit… She reacts too fast…" I growled, knowing I was screwed…

" _ **AURA DRIVER!**_ "

" _ **CORE DRIVER!**_ "

" **Henshin.** "

" _ **Core Form.**_ "

" **Let me just say, I'm fairly strong.** "

"DAI HENSHIN!"

" _ **AURA FORM! UNLEASH THE SOUL! AURA!**_ "

"With a Simple Soul, I'LL CLEAR A NEW PATH!"

" **Why did you change your phrase?** "

"No this is the Post-Henshin phrase. I keep forgetting to say the Pre-Henshin phrase."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! GET EVERYONE SOMEWHERE SAFE!" I roared at the two, trying to Keep Saniya distracted.

"Got it!" Alfie said cheerily, before standing completely still… "… Uh… How do I…?" He mumbled to nobody in particular, and nodded after a moment.

 _ **ATTACK RIDE; CLOCK UP!**_

He blurred for a moment, before the classroom was practically empty.

"Wait I should have just moved us…" He realised, before he was hit with an ice crystal, sending him flying!

" **Alfie. You have three things you can do. You've done two of them in the past.** " Kioku called to him.

" _ **Kill…**_ " Saniya growled, as I threw a punch at her head, knocking her back a little bit.

"Wait, what can I do?!" Alfie exclaimed, trying to attack Saniya from a distance, the Soul Rod in gun mode.

" **Well, it'll tickle a bit!** " They responded, teleporting behind Saniya and grabbing her arms, holding her still for me to punch her for a few moments, unfortunately, Saniya broke free and sent them flying.

 _ **FINAL FORM RIDE; F-F-F-FANG!**_

"Wait what"

"This is gonna tickle a bit!" Alfie exclaimed, before he shoved his hands into my back AND OH GOD THAT HURTS! IT DOESN'T TICKLE IT'S INCREDIBLY PAINFUL OH JESUS!

 **Alfie**

I grinned as my hands went into John's back, finding… Something… Multiple somethings actually. Guess he has different Final Form Rides for different forms…

Grabbing one of the things, I shook my head, knowing it was the wrong one… Oh! There's the right one! I grabbed it, and pulled at it, causing John's body to twist and change… After a few moments, he looked like a huge mechanical Ursa… "Whoa…"

John glared at me, unable to speak for some reason… After a moment, he turned to Saniya, and roared, hurting my ears a lot… And then, he charged at her! __


	11. I GET A DARK RIDER?

**AN: Hi! The putting someone's Riders into the story to promote their story thing is still okay. Just PM me and we'll talk! Also just wanna clear up something, even though I already did that with a quick PM. Fang. He turned into an Ursa. THAT IS NOT HIS FINAL FORM! It's his Final Form RIDE. There's a difference. And one more thing… HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

I watched as John grabbed Saniya's arm, and flung her at the wall, making it crumble behind her. Saniya fired another crystal at him, favouring the arm that hadn't been grabbed… Aiming the Soul Rod in gun mode, I fired at her arm, causing her to hiss like a wild animal… Oh jeez that's actually scary…

" **Fang, see that thing on her belt?** " Kioku suggested, balancing on his shoulder. John grunted in confirmation, punching Saniya in the face multiple times. " **Grab it. Crush it, remove it, press the button, do whatever you like.** " They told him, before teleporting to my side. " **Okay. We need to do something while Saniya's being dealt with.** " They said to me.

"What exactly do we need to do?" I asked confused.

" **We have to go deal with the person who caused this.** " They said, their voice cutting through me…

 **?**

I watched as Fang and Schnee fought… Unexpected, but it could work honestly! " _Let's see… Now what should I do?_ " I hummed to myself, before I checked a bag lying at my feet. " _No… No… What even is this? Oh… This may work…_ " I chuckled, holding something in my hands… " _Now who to give it to…_ " I pondered, thinking for a moment… And then, I smirked, throwing the object through a window, one leading to a dorm room… Now to wait…

"Hold it!"

… Or not…

I turned to see the other two riders. " _Soul and Lost… You sure you're in the right place?_ " I teased, very casually.

 **Alfie**

I glared at the person, while also looking at what they were wearing… It was like… I don't know… It looked sorta weird. Like, Kaixa and Zeronos's PlatForm combined, but completely different at the same time… Why does that sound familiar…? "We're in the right place, don't worry about that." I responded. "Who are you?" I asked, ready to fight.

" _Hm? Oh. I'm…_ " The person trailed off, thinking for a moment. " _Kamen Rider… Soul…_ " They answered slowly, looking right at me...

"WHAT?!" I shouted, freaking out.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I meant Tamashii. Japanese is so fun isn't it. Same word, different people…_ " The Rider corrected mockingly.

"Wait… What did you just…?" I asked, realising what they had said… Japanese… Didn't exist on Remnant, as far as I could tell…

" _Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm your Dark Rider…_ " They revealed, their armour suddenly making sense… It was like Soul Form!

"You could have gone with Dark Soul…" I pointed out.

" _Eh, that's a dumb name…_ " Tamashii said, not caring… " _Oh, you may want to check on your friends._ " They said to Kioku, who gasped.

" **Alfie I have to go help John. You need to take care of Tamashii alone.** " They said suddenly, before popping, teleporting away…

" _It's not really fair on me like this… You're in a super form, and I'm in a base form… Let's make this a tad fair…_ " They muttered, before they held out a gun, pressing a button on the side of it, and pulled the Trigger. " _Hokori Henshin._ " They announced, as the gun let out a noise similar to the Aura Driver…

" _ **Hokari form.**_ " The Gun announced, transforming them… Their new form was clad in Red Robes… With glowing symbols along the arms…

"So… That's the equivalent of Hana form…" I muttered, before I made my Choice… I pressed the White Button twice, and then slammed down the Black Button. "CRESCENT HENSHIN!" I screamed, as I went into Crescent Form…

" _ **CRESCENT FORM! Red like Roses… Crescent…**_ " The Driver announced, as the Armour felt heavy on my body…

" _You can't even use that form's power fully… Are you an idiot?_ " Tamashii asked mockingly.

"Maybe…" I admitted, knowing I wasn't the brightest sometimes… "B-But even so… D-Don't you know…?" I said, trying to stay standing…

" _Know what?_ " Tamashii asked curiously…

"Victory… Is in a simple soul…" I whispered, my entire suit glowing red…

" _What are you doing?_ " Tamashii asked, wary of my glow…

"I-I'm… Going to…"

 _ **BOOM!**_

" _ **CRESCENT ROSE!**_ "

"Beat you…" I spat out, as the explosion caused us both to stumble, I used Crescent Rose to support myself… And then… I shot forwards, my body dissolving into Rose Petals for a moment as I used Ruby's semblance to allow me to attack Tamashii. I got in a few hits before Tamashii waved a hand, blasting fire and crystals at me, sending me back a few feet…

 **John. A minute ago.**

I managed to knock Saniya to the ground, using my foot to hold her down… I was starting to run out of energy… My Ursa form was starting to shrink… I had to end this fast… Carefully, I reached down… And grabbed the thing on her Belt, and accidentally pressed a button on it…

" _ **PURUPTER! PURIFICATION!**_ " The device roared out, as I stepped back, hitting the switch to transform her as I did so… Oops…?

" _ **Purified! Ice… Freeze, Heal, Protect!**_ "

Saniya was then engulfed in a Large Crystal of ice, which Shattered, revealing a bulky looking suit, with claws and armouring all over it… Looked pretty slow… And… Seriously? Fairy wings on the back? Useless but okay!

"Nnngh… What happened…?" Saniya grumbled as she got up, looking at her new suit. "And why am I an iceberg…?" She questioned.

" **You have two sets of super forms. Purified, and Corrupted. Purified makes you the pure form of the Dust type you use, Corrupted gives you the same base forms, but each has very slight appearance changes, and different abilities.** " Kioku explained. " **Oh, and you might want to put him in an icecube. The energy released when he changes back will be like an explosi-** " They added, being cut off by my body exploding around me, large parts flying off, while others dug deep into my body…

"FUCK THAT HURTS!" I screamed, collapsing on the floor in pain… And promptly passed out…

 **Saniya**

I looked at my new form… "Where's Alfie?" I asked suddenly, noticing he wasn't there.

" **The Roof. He's fighting another Rider.** " Kioku said, teleporting me up near the roof. " **I… I don't have… Enough energy to get you the entire…** " They said, before they crumbled away into nothingness…

"K-Kioku…?" I whispered, but there was no response…


End file.
